Twilight's Kingdom
by Eris Queen of the Shadows
Summary: Chapter 8 is up. Yes! I finally got off of my lazy butt and posted the next chapter. If you want to find out what is going to happen next in the story. I suggest that you read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello. After reading all of the medieval fan fics that are out there about Trunks/Pan, Goten/Bra, and Uub/Marron. I decided to write my own. No I haven't given up on the Traveler, for the five of you who have actually read it and reviewed. I am just putting it off for a little while, while I start this new fic. Anyway, enough of my constant babble, on with the story!  
  
  
  
The carriage that Prince Trunks rode in lurched from side to side as it traveled down the only road through the Forest of Bisham. Trunks stared out the window of the carriage, as his tutor droned on and on about some war that his family had fought in. Something at the moment that Trunks could have cared less about.  
  
The carriage that Trunks was riding in was headed to the port city of Entine. Where he was to meet his fiancée Lady Marron. Lady Marron was the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Esha. They were long time friends of his mother Queen Bulma, who was the one that arranged the marriage. An idea that Trunks hated since the moment that he had heard he was to marry Marron.  
  
Marron was considered to be one of the most beautiful women in the country, second only to Trunks' sister Bra. She was also the biggest ditz in the country. (A/N: Ducks for the flying shoes from all of the Marron fans on ff.net.) During the six times that Trunks had met her. He could swear that he heard air seeping out of her ears.  
  
"Prince Trunks are you even listening to me!" Trunks' tutor shouted snapping Trunks out of his thoughts.   
  
"Huh...what? Oh, yes. You were talking about the war and how my grandfather was the greatest warrior that ever lived." Trunks guessed.  
  
The tutor narrowed his eyes at Trunks. "So you were listening to me. Forgive me Prince. As I was saying, when your grandfather first came to this land..."  
  
It was at that point Trunks once again ignored his tutor. He went back to staring out the carriage window. A few moments later, the carriage suddenly stopped. Causing the tutor to drop the book that he was holding and send his notes flying everywhere. Trunks on the other hand went flying backwards, slamming his head into the carriage wall. Trunks hissed in pain.  
  
He then stuck his head out of the carriage window and looked at the driver. "Why did we stop?"   
  
The driver turned and looked at him. "There is a girl in the road. She appears to be trapped. I can't just run her over."  
  
"Sire? Shall I take a look at her?" Trunks' bodyguard Gavin asked.  
  
Trunks shook his head and opened the carriage door. "No, I will deal with her." he replied.  
  
"Are your sure Sire?" Gavin asked, "It might be a trap."  
  
"I doubt it. She's a girl. What could she do to me? Beat me to death with her cooking spoon?" Trunks asked with a smile.  
  
Gavin nodded and let Trunks walk past him. Trunks turned and walked to the front of the carriage. A girl was sitting in the middle of the road, like the driver had said. It looked as if a tree that had fallen into the road trapped one of her feet. Trunks walked over to her and knelt down to her level. The girl looked up at him. Her raven colored hair was covered with mud and muck from the road. Her black eyes were filled with fear. As if she were terrified that Trunks was going to hurt her in someway. "Here, let me help you." Trunks said reaching down to pull the log off of her.  
  
"Thank you." The girl said with a bow whenever Trunks helped her up.   
  
"You are welcome." Trunks replied.  
  
With that he turned to walk off. "Wait!" the girl called.  
  
Trunks turned back towards her. "Yes?"  
  
"Could I...would you mind...if I shook you hand? I have always wanted to meet the great Prince Trunks. And I would have so much fun bragging to all of my friends that I actually got to meet you." the girl said shyly.  
  
"Sure." Trunks said as he stuck out his hand.  
  
As soon as he did, the girl grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around, brining a dagger to his throat. "Now!" she shouted.  
  
Instantly thirty men appeared out of the bushes and attacked Trunks' men. As the two sides began to fight, the edge of the dagger began to dig into Trunk's throat. "Take a good look at you men dying Trunks. From now on, that is all that you and your family will ever see!" the girl whispered into Trunks' ear.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I am the Green Dragon, enemy to your father and I want my family's kingdom back!"  
  
With that the girl removed the dagger from his neck and brought it crashing down on his head. The last thing that Trunks would remember hearing before his world went black, would be the screams of his men as they died.  
  
  
***  
  
Trunks coughed and sputtered as a bucket of ice-cold water was slashed on him. Instead of being in the forest, Trunks was now laying in a one-room hut. "Good morning Prince Trunks. I hope that you had a pleasant rest!" the Green Dragon said with a smile.  
  
The Green Dragon put the bucket down on the floor and flipped a strand of her now clean hair over her shoulder. In addition to being clean. The Green Dragon was now wearing a dark blue tunic with a white shirt under it. She also wore a pair of brown breeches and a pair of black leather boots. On her hip was her trade mark broad sword with the emblem of a green dragon etched on the scabbard in gold.   
  
Trunks snarled and tried to sit up, but it was then that he discovered that some strange vines that he had never seen before bound both his hands and feet. He tried to break free from them but every time that he moved a sticky black liquid seeped from the vines. "Feel free to struggle all that you want. The more that you do, the more ooze will come out. When this liquid dries. It will cause the vines to lock into place. Making it impossible for you to break the vines without my help." the Green Dragon told him.  
  
Trunks looked down at the vines. What the Green Dragon said was true. Already the liquid was beginning to harden. He then looked up at the girl. "What do you want with me?" he asked.  
  
The Green Dragon knelt down to look at him in the eye. "You are the king's son and heir. He would pay a fortune to get you back. With that money, I would be able to buy better weapons for my people. Then we would finally be able to strike back against your father and I would have my revenge."  
  
"I have to tell you this but that is never going to happen. You aren't going to be able to defeat my father. He doesn't know when to give up when it comes to battle." Trunks replied.  
  
"Then I guess that I will get to kill you instead."  
  
"Go ahead and try!"  
  
The Green Dragon patted Trunks' cheek and smiled. "If you don't think that I will be able to. Just wait and see."  
  
With that she stood up and walked out of the room that Trunks was in. Trunks growled at her and then turned back to trying to break free from his bonds.  
  
  
  
I know, I know! It's short. I will try to do better on the next chapter of this story. Please read and review. So I will know if I should even keep writing this story.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:Wow!This is the most reviews that I have ever gotten for a fic!I feel loved.Not bad for a story that was written in between my classes at school!Anyway, thanks for all of the support.I promise that I will try my hardest to get these chapters out as fast as I can.And yes, I also promise to make speed up the romance part.Also, I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its character.pouts I wish that I did though.Then I could live happily ever after with Trunks! sighOhwell, enough of my babble.On with the story.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Trunks was lost.Completely and utterly lost.He was standing in the middle of a huge misty place.It was like nothing that he had ever seen before.Suddenly in front of him the shape of a little girl appeared.Her body and face were covered with shadows."You broke your promise!" she said in a cute little girl way.

"Who are you?What promise?" Trunks asked stepping towards the girl to see her better.

"You lied!" the girl replied, staying just out of reach.

"How did I lie?I don't understand!"

It was then that the girl vanished from in front of him.Trunks spun around.Franticly looking for the girl.Suddenly he felt two strong hands clamp down on his shoulders."Calm down!You need to rest!" a female voice whispered to him.

"No!I can't.I have to find the girl!" he replied.

"Trunks, please calm down.You are sick!You have to rest to get well!"

Trunks shook his head, he some how broke away from the grip and pulled away.In a matter of seconds another figure appeared in the mist.This time it was of a teen aged girl."You lied and broke your promise to me, and now you don't even remember what it was?How could you Trunks!I thought that I meant more to you than that!" the girl said with a hate filled voice.

"Wait please!Tell me what I have done wrong!Tell me who you are!"

"If you can't remember who I am.Then what is the use of telling you?"

"Then at lease tell me why you are tormenting me!" Trunks shouted.

"I am just changing your bandages Trunks.Please clam down!" the other voice said.

"This is all your fault Pan." a male voice added.

"You can't blame this on me Goten.How was I supposed to know that he was going to poison himself by trying to escape!"

"You should have known!You should have planned on it!"

Trunks once again pulled away from the two people talking.When he turned back to the girl she was gone.Now in the mist was another figure.It was one of a young woman."Please Trunks!You have to remember your promise to me.If you don't I will be gone forever!"

"How can I remember if I don't even know who you are!" Trunks replied.

"Open your heart Trunks.You will find me if you look hard enough!"

***

The first rays of the afternoon sun filtered through the window and landed directly on Trunks' face.Trunks groaned and tried to block the sun out of his eyes.He failed."Gavin!Close the window!I want to sleep in!" he called.

"Sorry your highness, but you aren't in the palace anymore!" a female voice replied.

Trunks' eyes flew open.He quickly sat up in bed.Shocked to find that he wasn't in the palace.It took him a few moments to remember where he actually was and what had happened to him.Then he was even more shocked to find that he wasn't in the hut where he had originally been in when he was first captured.

"Where am I?" he asked as he examined his setting.

The Green Dragon smiled and placed the book that she had been reading before Trunks had awoke down on the desk beside the bed."You are in my home.You were sick so I had to bring you here for proper care."

Trunks looked down at his hands.They were no longer bound together with the vines.Instead there were think strips of cloth that were dyed slightly pink, from his blood."How did I get sick?" he asked.

"The liquid that comes from the vines is considered to be one of the worlds worst poisons.You managed to poison yourself by trying to escape."

"Why did you save my life?"

"I didn't.My Uncle Goten save it.You can thank him.If I had had my way, you would be buried six feet under."

"Goten?I heard someone say that name while I was asleep." Trunks muttered, he looked at the Green Dragon."Your real name is Pan isn't it?"

The Green Dragon remained silent."Why do you hate me so much?" Trunks asked after a few minutes of silence.

"If you don't know, then I am not going to be the one to tell you."

With that the Green Dragon stood up and walked out of the room.Before she did she paused and looked at Trunks."By the way, your father has agreed to pay the ransom.In three days you will be home safe and sound.

Before Trunks could reply.Pan turned and walked out of the room.Leaving Trunks once again alone with his thoughts.

***

A couple of hours later the door to the hut once again opened and a young man, about Trunks' age, with spiky black hair entered the room.He carried a cast iron pot and two bowls in his hand.He walked over to the table and placed the things down.He then turned towards Trunks and smiled."I am glad to see that you are going well.For a moment you had me worried." 

"Why do you care?Don't you hate me as much as the Green Dragon does?" Trunks asked.

The young man shook his head."No, I don't hate you as much as my niece does."

"Niece?Then you must be Goten.Pan told me that I should thank you for my life."

Goten shrugged."I don't know about that.Pan was the one who stayed by your side the entire time.All I did was make the medicine."

Trunks couldn't help but smile.He had known Goten for only a matter of moments but he could already tell that he liked Goten."Well, thank you anyway."

Goten smiled one of his goofy grins."You are welcome.But enough talk lets eat!I am starving!"

Trunks' smile grew larger as he pulled the covers off of himself and slowly stood up.He managed to hobble over to the table and sit down in one of the seats.Goten quickly poured a bowl for Trunks and himself.

Soon after they began to eat.The two began talking.After a few moments it was as if the two of them had known each other for all of their lives.

***

The next three days flew by for Trunks.He quickly found himself standing in a large field with Pan, while her men hid in the forest.His father King Vegeta stood on the other end of the field.As soon as the two sides spotted each other they walked to a large table that had been set up in the middle of the field.

"Where is the money?" Pan asked before Vegeta could say a word.

Vegeta snapped his fingers, one of the servants that was with him pulled a large bag out from under the table.It made a clinking sound as it hit the table.Pan walked over to it and opened the bag.It was filled to the brim with gold coins."Nice doing business with you!" Pan said as she grabbed the bag.

"Seize her!" Vegeta said suddenly.

Instantly six royal guards appeared out of nowhere.They grabbed Pan and drug her to Vegeta.In the woods Uub, Pan's right hand man had to grab a hold of Goten and hold him back."You won't be able to help her if you die today!" Uub whispered into his ear.

"He's going to kill her!" Goten hissed.

"Father!What are you doing?" Trunks shouted.

"Arresting a criminal.Take he away!" Vegeta replied.

The leader of the guards nodded.He began dragging Pan towards the other side of the field.As Pan passed Trunks by, he could see the hate in her eyes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Okay!Okay!I know that this chapter was short, but I will try to do better next time.And yes I will get to the part where romance begins.I promise!Anyway, please review.So I know if I am doing a good job or not. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
Author's Note: Hello! I'm back again with another wonderful chapter of Twilight's Kingdom. I hope that you guys are enoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing this. Anyway, I do not own Dragonball Z. I wish I did, then I wouldn't have to write this annoying disclaimer everytime that I write a fan fic! I think that I have babbled enough. On with the tale!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
  
"Enjoy your stay mighty Green Dragon!" one of the dungun guards said as he shoved Pan into one of the cells.  
  
Pan charged forward to attack him but she slammed into the solid oak door of the cell. Pan began baning on it and shouting curse words that even the two guards who had just locked her in had never heard.  
  
"Do you think that we were a little ruff on her?" one guard asked.  
  
His companion shook his head. "Nope. She is a traitor to the crown. She deserves what she gets! Come along now. Let's go see if there is any lunch left in the mess hall."  
  
With that the two guards left. "How could I have been so stupid! I should have realized that this was all a trap!" Pan muttered to herself.  
  
"Sometimes we are blinded by things that we do not expect!" a voice in the cell next to Pan's said.  
  
"Who's there?" Pan called out as she walked over to a window that joined her cell and the cell next to here.   
  
Pan looked through the window. She saw a man dressed in a dirty tunic and matching breeched. He sat on the other side of his cell facing the window.   
  
"The name's Yamcha." he replied. "Pick pocket and thief extrodinare at your service! And you might be?"  
  
"My name is Pan, but you might know me as the Green Dragon."  
  
Yamcha let out a laugh. "Imagine that! I get to be stuck in the cell next to the legonday Green Dragon. Is it true what they say? Do you have a huge dragon tatoo running from your middle finger tip, up your arm and onto your face?"  
  
Pan let out a laugh. "No. Where did you get an idea like that?"  
  
"Just things that I have heard in local taverns." Yamcha replied. "So Pan, tell me about yourself. How were you actually caught?"  
  
"By being stupid."   
  
Yamcha nodded. "That is how most of us thieves get caught. No me on the other hand, I fell in love with the Queen and tried to kidnap her. My plan didn't work as you can see, so I get to be one of the lucky residents here in this wonderful dungon."  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
Yamcha shrugged. "I have no idea. The days seem to all run together the longer that you stay here."  
  
Pan sighed and walked away from the window. She couldn't believe that this was what she was doomed to be.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Trunks' boots made a soft clinking sound as he walked down the hallway to his father's study. Behind him was his sister Bra. "I still don't understand why you just had to have me come along. I never said that I was going to help you!" Bra complained.  
  
Trunks looked over his shoulder. "You are going to help me, or I am going to mention to mother that the real reason your sewing teacher ran off, was not because that she had a family emergency. But because you threatedned to stab her to death with her own needles if she made you sew one more embrodary!"  
  
Bra's face paled. "How did you...?"  
  
"You really should hide your diary a whole lot better!"  
  
Bra glared at Trunks. "I really hate you sometimes!"  
  
Trunks smiled sweetly at his sister and then began walking faster. He knew that he had to do something about Pan before his father did. A few moments later Trunks and Bra arrived at his father's study. From inside they could hear their parents aruguing. "Vegeta! Are you out of your mind? You can't hang the girl!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"Why not? She is a traitor!" Vegeta replied.  
  
"She is a young woman who fought for what she believed in. If you hang her. There will be others that will see her as a maryter. They will take up her cause!"  
  
"Woman! You will not tell me how to run my country!"  
  
It was at that moment that Trunks decided to barge in, with Bra in tow. "Father, Mother is right. The girl will be seen as a hero if you hang her. Mother, Father is right. Pan does deserve to be punished. That is why I say that I should be the one to deal with her."  
  
"And what makes you say that brat?" (A/N: Hey that rhymes!) Vegeta asked.  
  
"When she captured me, I was poisoned by one of her men. She saved my life and I feel as if I should repay her by saving hers." Trunks lied through his teeth, not really sure why he wanted to save Pan.  
  
"What punishment did you have in mind?"  
  
"Pan has grown up as a man. She dresses as one. She talks as one, so what better punishment would be to teach her to be a lady."  
  
Vegeta though about what his son had said for a few moments. "And just who would teach her to be a lady?"  
  
"Bra would."  
  
"WHAT!!??" Bra and Vegeta said at the same time.  
  
"If you think, for one minute, that I am going to let my little princess stay in a room with that traitor then you have another thing coming brat!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Bra is the best person to teach her, and I will be with her at all times! So if Pan tires anything. Then I will be there to stop her. Possiably even kill her if I have to."  
  
"Fine. Bra will be her teacher."  
  
"She will also need a room of her own and new cloths."  
  
"You are asking for a lot brat!"  
  
"It's the only way to make sure that she is completly punished." Trunks replied.  
  
Vegeta shook his head as he thought over Trunks' prosals. As he did, Bulma looked at her oldest child. She had no idea why Trunks wanted the girls's life spared, but she knew that it was best not to ask. Bulma then looked down at Vegeta. "It would be for the best if we did as Trunks says. If it makes you feel any better. Then I will also stay with Bra and Trunks."  
  
Vegeta growled. "Fine, she will be given what you ask, and you will not be helping the brat with his project, Woman. This is something that I am going to allow him to handle on his own."  
  
Trunks smiled. "Thank you father."  
  
With that he bowed to his father and mother. He then grabbed Bra by the wrist and drug her out of the room. "You have a lot of explaining to do Trunks. You never mentioned that I would be stuck teaching this girl to be a lady. All you said was that I was going to help save her life." Bra shouted as soon as they were out of ear shot from their parents. "You better give me one good reason why I should help you!"  
  
Trunks let go of his sister and looked at her. "Think about it Bra, what is it that you have always wanted to do? Train as a swordsman. Pan is conidered to be one of the most skilled swordsman in the land and she is a woman. Who better to teach you?"  
  
Bra's face lit up. "Trunks you are a genius! What do I have to do?"  
  
"Teach Pan to be a lady!"  
  
***  
  
  
Later that afternoon, Pan was drug from her cell and into the room that was to belong to her. "What in Kami's name are you doing to me?" Pan shouted as the tailor began measusring Pan.  
  
"I am fitting you for cloths. Prince Trunks' orders." the tailor replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
The tailor shrugged. "I have no idea. I just do as I am commanded to do."  
  
With that the tailor went back to work. After what felt like an enurnity, he was finally finished and left Pan alone. Just as she thought the torment was over, the three maids that had been assigned to her by Trunks entered the room carrying a large tub of steaming hot water. "What are you going to do with that?" Pan asked.  
  
"Give the Lady a proper bath. Prince Trunks' orders!" one of the maids replied.  
  
"Oh no your not!" Pan replied.  
  
The maids ignored her. They placed the tub down on the floor and looked at Pan. "Are you going to do this willingly or do we have to force you?" the second maid asked.  
  
Pan slowly began backing away as the maids looked at each other. They then charged towards her. A few moments later, loud screaming could be heard followed by a loud splash. Trunks laughed as he heard the screaming. "Serves her right for kidnapping me!" he muttered as he turned back to his studies.  
  
The maids finally got Pan clean after what felt like hours of almost having to drown her. After the maids got her out of the bath they dressed her in one of Bra's old dresses and fixed her hair into a tight braided coil. They then turned and bowed to Pan before they left. Pan bit her tounge to stop herself from saying a string of curse words.  
  
A few moments after the maids left Bra entered Pan's room. "So you are the girl that caused my father all that trouble."  
  
Pan did not reply. Bra sighed. "Look, I know that you don't want to do this. Heck, I don't even want to do it myself! If it weren't for the fact that my brother is blackmailing me. I wouldn't even be here. But I am, so let's make a deal. I'll help you if you help me!"  
  
Pan looked at Bra. "How could I help you with anything?"  
  
"You do not know how annoying it is to be hit on by every single guy from a noble family, who wants to become a prince. If I could fight back then I would not have to deal with the arrogent windbags."  
  
Pan smiled at that comment. She could see the blue-haired princess knocking every guy that came her way sences less. "So you are going to teach me if I agree to help?"  
  
"How to be a lady." Bra replied.  
  
"No, absolutly no!"  
  
"You don't really have a choice here Pan. Either allow me to teach you how to be a lady, or hang from the gallows."  
  
Pan sighed. She looked at the ground and then up at Bra. "If I agree to help you we will have to do this in secrete. If we don't, then you father will kill me. Your lessons begin tonight."  
  
Bra smiled. "Your lessons begin now!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Uub and Goten sat beside each other in what used to be Pan's hut. "How are we going to be able to get her out of there?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well, chargeing the castle would be out of the question because knowing the King he will kill Pan before we can even reach her." Uub replied.  
  
"How about we kidnapp the King and force a trade?"  
  
Uub looked at Goten and shook his head. "Goten your stupidity amazes me sometimes! There is no way that we could ever kidnapp the King. It was jsut by luck that we were able to capture the Prince."  
  
"Sorry, it was just a suggestion." Goten replied. "How about this. We knock two guards uncounce and steal their cloths and then sneak into the palace. Then we could look for Pan and help her escape!"  
  
"Goten! I take back everything that I just said! You are a genious!"  
  
"I am? Cool!"  
  
Uub shook his head and stood up. "Come on Goten! We have alot to do and a short time to do it in."  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
Hehehe. Yes I am evil! I leave off with a cliff hanger! Please review. It makes me fell loved to be able to brag that people actually like reading my works.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
Author's Note: Hello! I'm back once again with the fourth chapter of my story. I'm not sure how long this story will be. So don't kill me if it is 20 chapters long. Anyway, I don't own Dragonball Z. I wish I did then I could run away and get married to Trunks! But hey, we can't always get what we want. Anyway, on with the story!  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
"Your first lesson on how to be a lady for today, is to learn how to walk as one." Bra said as she placed a book on top of Pan's head.  
  
"Are you sure that this is going to make me walk like a Lady?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Pan sighed. She then started walking forward, taking small steps. Bra was amazed as Pan walked across the room and back again, with the book never falling. "Are you sure that you have never taken lessons before?" Bra asked as Pan continued walking back and forth.  
  
"Not that I can remember. If this is all that it takes to be a lady, then this will be easy to fool your brother." Pan said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, believe me it's not! There is a lot more that you have to learn."   
  
"Well well well. So this is the little Green Dragon that your father was so afraid of!" Marron said suddenly.  
  
Pan spun around causing the book to fall off her head. As it did Marron began clapping. "Well done Green Dragon. Bra, I didn't think causing books to fall off of your head was part of your training to be a Lady. I guess that I will have to sign up for your classes so I can learn this valuable skill!"   
  
Pan snarled and reached down to draw her sword. As she did, she realized that she didn't have it anymore. She cursed herself in her mind and began heading towards Marron to strangle her. Bra sensing what her new friend was about to do, grabbed her shoulder and stopped Pan. "Marron, I highly suggest that you leave before I decided to hurt you myself!" Bra hissed.  
  
Marron smiled smugly and then walked out of Pan's room. Bra shook her head and looked a Pan. "Sometimes I feel sorry for my brother."  
  
"Why?" Pan asked as she picked up the book that she had dropped.  
  
"That girl was the Lady Marron, daughter of Duke Krillian. She is Trunks' fiancée."  
  
There was a loud thunk as Pan dropped the book again. "His fiancée?"  
  
Bra nodded. "Yep, although he wasn't really supposed to marry her. His first betroved was the daughter of the Duke of Twilight's Kingdom, but she mysteriously disappeared and is presumed dead."  
  
There was another thunk as Pan dropped the book again. "Are you okay?" Bra asked, worried about her friend.  
  
Pan quickly nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all. Can we take a break for the rest today?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks. We'll meet at the usual spot for your lessons."  
  
Bra nodded and then turned and left the room. Leaving Pan alone with her thoughts.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"How about those two?" Goten asked pointing to two guards that walked into the tavern where he and Uub were sitting in.  
  
Uub shook his head and took a sip of his drink. "No, those are city guards. They hardly ever enter the palace."  
  
Goten nodded. "Sorry. How about them?"  
  
Uub shook his head once again. "Those aren't even guards!"  
  
"He he. Sorry."  
  
This went on for the next fifteen minutes, till finally Uub found the perfect guards. The two guards sat down at the bar and ordered their drinks. Before the guards could pay for the drinks Uub placed down the money for the drinks. "Who are you?" one of the guards asked.  
  
Uub smiled. "Consider me a friend."  
  
The guard smiled back. "We'll consider you a friend if you keep paying for our drinks!"  
  
"Consider it done."  
  
  
***  
  
Bra crept silently through the halls of the palace and hurried to the practice courtyard. Bra had been there many times before. Watching her older brother train for tournaments and battles. When she had been younger, she had been able to convince the Knights who served her father to teach her simple moves. She would spend hours in the practice yard going over those moves again and again with sticks. This went on until she was ten, when her mother decided that it was time for her to learn to be a lady.  
  
After a few moments later Bra arrived at the practice yard. "Pan? Are you here?" Bra whispered.  
  
"You can speak normally Bra. No one will hear you. We are too far away from anyone's room and the guards have already made their rounds so they won't be back for at least an hour." Pan replied stepping put of the shadows carrying two swords. Pan tossed one to Bra. "Let's see what you can actually do."  
  
Pan drawed her sword and took a fighting stance. Bra took a deep breath and drew her sword. "Don't worry. I won't even try to attack you. I'll only block. I just want to know what I have to teach you."  
  
Bra nodded and took a fighting stance. She then stuck Pan's sword with a simple thrust. "Good, attack me again." Pan encouraged her friend.  
  
Bra smiled and attacked again and again. Pan easily blocked all of Bra's moves. Pan then decided the spice things up. She began attacking Bra back with simple moves that she could block. It was difficult at first for Bra but she quickly caught on. Soon the courtyard was filled with the sound of clashing swords.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Goten and Uub laughed as they walked with the two palace guards. "...and so the tavenkeeper said why the long face!" one of the guards who was plastered out of his mind.  
  
His companion began uncontrollably laughing and Goten had to grab him to keep him standing. "Why don't we go over here. I saw something interesting over here." Uub lied.  
  
The two guards nodded and walked over to the place that Uub pointed to. As soon as the guards had their backs turned towards them, Goten and Uub attacked. Knocking them both unconscious. "Quick, get their clothes. Before anyone comes by and sees us."  
  
Goten nodded. He bent down and stripped the guard of everything but his underwear. He and Uub quickly dressed in the guards clothing and took their weapons. "Now, let's see if this plan of yours Goten will actually work or not." Uub said.  
  
With that the two men headed towards the entrance of the palace. Somehow by a miracle of Kami, they both were able to sneak into the palace, with no questions asked. "What should we do now?" Goten asked as they began wondering around the palace.  
  
"Split up and meet back here in a few hours. That way if one of us gets caught there still will be one of us to be able to rescue Pan." Uub replied.  
  
Goten nodded. He pointed to his left as they reached a long hallway. "I'll go this way and you can go that way."  
  
Uub nodded. "Be careful, I'll see you in a few hours."  
  
Goten nodded and headed off to look for his niece. It was then that he heard the faint sound of clashing swords. "Where there are swords there will be Pan!"   
  
  
***  
  
  
"You are better that I thought that you would be." Pan said as she wiped the sweat from her brow with the sleeve of her tunic.  
  
"That's because she learned everything that she knows from me." a voice called.  
  
Pan looked up at her left and watched as Trunks walked out of the shadows. "What do you want?" Pan asked her voice filled with hatred.  
  
"Nothing, I couldn't sleep and heard the sound of swords. I got up to see what was going on." Trunks replied.  
  
"Well you can go back to bed. There is nothing for you to see." Pan replied.  
  
Trunks smiled at her. "You are pretty good with a sword, but I doubt that you are good enough to beat me."  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Depends on if you are accepting."  
  
Pan glared at Trunks. "Bra give your brother your sword. We will see if you are as good as you say you are Prince Trunks."  
  
Trunks walked over to his sister and took her sword from her. "I hope that you know I am rooting for Pan and not you." Bra told him with a smile.  
  
"What? You would root for her rather that your own family?"  
  
Bra nodded. "Yep, I want to see her knock you flat on you butt when she beats you. Plus you lied! You never once taught me how to fight with a sword!"  
  
"Thank you so much for those words of encouragement dear sister and I didn't lie I just streched the truth a little!." Trunks muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Trunks, quit stalling and get over here." Pan called.  
  
Trunks turned around and walked over to Pan. Taking a fighting stance. Pan smiled sweetly and took her own fighting stance. They tapped swords together politely and began to fight.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
By the time that Goten arrived in the courtyard, Pan and Trunks were in the heat of battle. Goten walked into the courtyard watching the two opponents' battle. "Come on Panny. Show him what you can do!" he whispered under his breath.  
  
It was then that Bra noticed one of the palace guards was standing about a foot to her left. If he went and told her father what was going on. All three of them were going to be in deep trouble. Bra slowly walked over to the guard. "Um…this isn't really what this looks like." she said nervously. "See Pan…I mean the Green Dragon…I mean…"  
  
Goten turned and looked at Bra. As soon as he did, Bra's eyes narrowed. "You aren't a palace guard! Who are you?" Bra asked.  
  
Goten couldn't say a word. All he could do was stare at the beautiful princess that stood before him. "Hello? Anyone home?" Bra asked waving her hand in front of Goten's face.  
  
Goten instantly snapped out of his daydream like state. "Huh?"  
  
"Who are you? There is no way that you are a palace guard."   
  
"What makes you say that?" Goten asked a little hurt.  
  
You are too cute to be a palace guard! Bra though to herself as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "I know almost every guard that works in the palace and I have never seen you before."  
  
Before Goten could reply there was a loud thump. Bra and Goten turned to see that Trunks was lying on his back with the tip of a sword at his throat. "What did you say a few moments ago about being able to beat me?" Pan asked.  
  
"You caught me on an off day." Trunks replied, trying to get away from the sword tip.  
  
"Way to go Panny!" Goten called out.  
  
Pan looked up and dropped her sword. "Uncle Goten!" she called out as she sprinted towards her uncle.  
  
Goten smiled and gave her a huge hug as soon as she was in his arms. "I missed you Panny!" Goten told her.  
  
"I missed you too Uncle Goten." Pan said as she hugged her uncle back.  
  
"So you are Goten?" Bra asked as soon as Pan and Goten had stopped. "Pan told me a lot about you."  
  
Goten nodded. "And you might be?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Goten. This is Princess Bra." Pan said as she introduced them. "Bra this is my Uncle Goten."  
  
Both Goten and Bra bowed politely to each other. Goten then gently took Bra's hand and kissed it lightly. "It is an honor to meet you princess. I can see all of the stories that I have heard have lied about your beauty."  
  
"Oh?" Bra asked a little angry.  
  
"Yes, you are far more beautiful than the stories say."  
  
Bra felt her heart instantly melt and her knees good weak. Trunks got up off of the ground and growled at Goten. Goten smiled weakly at him.  
  
He then turned and looked at Pan. "Come with me. I have to find Uub so we can get you out of here."   
  
"You mean that you and Uub broke into the palace to get me out of here?" Pan asked.  
  
Goten nodded. "Yep and if we don't get out of here soon. None of us will be leaving!"  
  
Pan nodded. "Then let's go!"  
  
"Hold it one minute!" Bra called.  
  
"What?" Pan asked as she froze in her tracks.  
  
"You are not going anywhere with me!" Bra replied.  
  
"You want to come along with us?"   
  
Bra nodded. "I still have a lot to teach you about being a lady and you still have a lot to teach me about sword fighting. Don't even think about getting out of it."  
  
"You will have to take me also. Because wherever my sister goes I have to go also. To make sure that no one takes advantage of her!" Trunks said looking directly at Goten.  
  
Goten smiled weakly again and looked away. "We can leave now if you don't mind another traveler with us." Uub called from the stairs above the courtyard.   
  
Pan looked up to see that Uub had Marron tossed over his shoulder. Marron kept struggling to get away from him. Although she couldn't get anywhere with his mouth gagged and her hand and feet bound. "Why are you taking her along?" Pan asked.  
  
"I had to. She would have screamed if I didn't." Uub replied as he walked down the stairs.  
  
Uub placed Marron down on the ground. As soon as her feet tuched the ground, she sprinted over to Trunks. She began mumbling things that Trunks' could not understand. He pulled the gag a away from her mouth and almost instantly regreted it.  
  
"Oh thank you Trunks. You won't believe what this villian did. I came back to my room after going to the kitchen to have a late night snack, I found him in my room. Looking for things to steal! I say that we call the guards to have these invaders arrested. Then they can all die the death that they deserve!" Marron began babbaling.  
  
Trunks quickly put the gag back into her mouth. He then shoved her back to Uub. "Keep her as a gift. I don't want her!"  
  
"What makes you think that I want her?" Uub asked.  
  
Pan sighed. "Enough! We need to get out of here as quickly as we can! Before the King wakes up and finds out that we have kidnapped his son, daughter and his son's fiancée!"  
  
Goten looked at Pan as she looked at him. They stayed this way for a few minutes. "Aren't you going to tell me the plan of how you were going to get me out of here?" Pan asked after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Plan to get you out of here…well…" Goten began.  
  
"I can't believe it! Neither of you had a plan to escape?" Pan shouted looking at Goten and Uub.  
  
Uub shrugged and Goten looked away. "Great just great! How are we supposed to get out of here?" Pan asked.  
  
"I have an idea." Bra said suddenly.  
  
"What?" the others asked at the same time.  
  
"Well, it will take everyone's help to pull this off." Bra replied.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The morning rays of the sun shone down on the royal palace as the servants and others that lived in the palace woke up and began their day. Meanwhile Bra and Pan accompanied by two of the palace guards came to the main gates of the palace. All four of them were on horses that Bra had borrowed from the stables. "Good day Princess. Where are you off today?" one of the guards at the gate asked.  
  
"We are off to teach Lady Pan how to ride like a Lady. The guards are with me to help keep her in line. Since my brother wants some time alone with his fiancée." Bra replied with a smile.  
  
Pan muttered something under her breath and the guard who held onto her reins growled at her. The guard that was to Bra's right sweatdropped.  
  
The guard laughed at Pan and then nodded. "Well then, enjoy your day today."  
  
Bra nodded and urged her horse forward. Pan and the guards followed her. About an hour later Trunks accompanied by Marron rode to the gate. The guard did not even stop him when he rode past.   
  
As Marron passed the guard she tried to break free from Trunks' iron grasp and convince the guard that she was being kidnapped. But the guard mistook her struggles for trying to get closer to Trunks. He quickly ushered them off and closed the gate.  
  
"I hate you Trunks! How could you do this to me?" Marron hissed as Trunks removed her gag and they headed towards the meeting point where they were to meet the others.  
  
"Shut up Marron. I hate to be the one to tell you thin but the world doesn't revolve around you!"  
  
***  
  
  
A few moment later, Trunks and Marron finally caught up with the others. "So where do we go now?" Trunks asked.  
  
Everyone looked at Bra. "Hey, don't look at me. I am just the one who got us out of the palace!"  
  
"Well we can't go back to the forest. The King will surly find us there." Goten said.  
  
"We can't indanger any of the villagers by hiding in any of the villages." Uub added as he took Marron from Trunks and slung her over his saddle.  
  
"Then that only leaves us one place to go." Pan muttered.  
  
"Where's that?" Bra asked.  
  
"To Twilight's Kingdom."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
Thus ends another chapter of Twilight's Kingdom. I want to thank every one who reviewed my story. It means a lot to me to see all of the e-mails that I get when you review. So please keep it up. I hope one day to have my mail box full of reviews.  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hello! I'm back again with Chapter 5. Just when you though that you could get rid of me, I'm back! If you have any question or comments feel free to e-mail me at shadow_warrior14@yahoo.com I love getting feed back! Flames are also welcomed. I will use them to keep me warm at night as I write the next chapters of this story. Anyway, I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. So don't rub it in okay! Well, since I know that most of you want me to get on with the story. On to the next chapter!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Pan? Are you sure that it is safe to take them there?" Goten asked.

"What other choice do we have Goten? We can't go back to the forest, the King will surly find us there. The only choice that we have is to go to Twilight's Kingdom." Pan replied. "Plus I am over due for a visit with Mother and Father."

Goten nodded. "It will be nice to go home again."

"Whoa! Wait a sec! What's all this talk about Twilight's Kingdom? That place has been abandoned for years!" Bra asked.

"Technically it has. I'll explain everything on the way there." Pan replied. "Right now we need to get out of here as fast as we can before you father wakes up."

The others nodded as Pan and Goten turned their horses and headed towards Twilight's Kingdom.

***

"What do you mean that they are gone!" Vegeta roared as he picked up one of his servant and tossed them into a wall.

"They left this morning. According to the guard at the gate, the Princess told him that they were going for riding lessons. Then the Prince came by shortly after with the Lady Marron. They have not been seen sense." the servant replied as he slid down the wall to the floor. 

Vegeta growled. "I knew that I should have not listened to the brat's idea!"

It was then that Bulma entered the thrown room as the servant hastily made his escape. "What is all of this screaming about Vegeta?" she asked. 

"It would appear that some how the Green Dragon convinced our children to help her escape!" Vegeta replied.

A small smile came to Bulma's lips. "It would seem that she takes after her father's side of the family."

"What is that supposed to mean Woman?" 

"Nothing, forget that I said anything. So what are you going to do about it?"

"The only thing that I can do. Burn every portion of this kingdom to the ground! When everyone but her is dead. Then I will have her!"

Bulma shook her head. "That won't work Vegeta. If you burn the kingdom to the ground, you won't have any subjects to rule."

"Then what do you suggest that I do?"

"You are a hunter Vegeta. You should know exactly what to do. Wait in one spot for your prey to show itself. Then kill it. When the Green Dragon gets careless and forgets that you are after her. You will be able to find her."

Vegeta nodded. "An interesting idea. This is exactly why I keep you around Bulma."

With that Vegeta waved Bulma out of the room so he could be alone. Bulma bowed to her husband and left the room. All the while saying a little prayer that her son and daughter would not be found for a while.

***

Pan stood in front of the large gate of Twilight's Kingdom. As she gazed up at the coat of arms that were engraved on the gate, a small smile came to her face. "Glad to be home?" Goten asked as too looked at the coat of arms.

"More than you can ever know!" Pan replied.

"Halt!" a voice from the top of the guard tower called. "Who goes there and what business do you have with the Twilight's Kingdom?"

"My business is that I live here Thomas! Now open up the gate!" Pan shouted back.

"There is no master or mistress of this castle. So how can you live here" the voice replied.

"Thomas! Open this gate right now! Don't make me climb up there and hurt you!"

"Open the gate you half-wit! That's Mistress Pan down there!" another voice said.

"I don't know if that's Mistress Pan or not! It could be an imposter sent by the King to convince us to open the gate so he can kill us all!" Thomas replied to the new voice.

"Master Goten is with her!"

"He too could be an imposter!"

"He's not an imposter! Now open the gate!"

"No, not until they tell me the velocity and wind speed of a swallow carrying a coconut!" (A/N: Watch Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail to understand that last line.)

"I am going to throw you off of this tower in five seconds if you don't get off your lazy butt and open the gate!"

"Fine, but if they are imposters, then it will be all you fault when the King storms in here and tried to take over!"

"OPEN THE GATE THOMAS!!!!" 

"Okay, okay!"

A few seconds later a loud clanking sound could be heard as the gates to the manor opened. Pan turned around and looked at the others. "Welcome to Twilight's Kingdom!"

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Bra said as she road into the courtyard of the manor.

"I would be happy to give you a tour of the manor anytime that you wish, Princess." Goten told her with a grin.

Trunks cleared his throat loudly. Goten dismounted from his horse and smiled at Trunks. "You can come along too Trunks. But wouldn't you rather my niece to give you a tour?"

Before Trunks could reply there was a loud shout from inside the manor. One of the many doors that lead to the courtyard opened and three little girls raced out of them. "Pan! You're home!" the oldest one cried as she leapt into Pan's arms, almost knocking Pan down.

"It's good to see you too Ariana! Have you three been keeping up with your studies?"

The three girls nodded. "Yes."

Pan smiled and picked up the youngest as a middle-aged woman entered the courtyard. "Is it really you Panny?" she asked. 

Pan nodded. "Yes Melanie, it's me."

Melanie began to cry. She rushed over to Pan and gave her a huge hug. "Oh, I knew that you would be comin' home soon, and you brought Master Goten with you!"

Goten smiled. "It's good to see you Mel! You don't know how much I missed you cooking!"

Mel smiled and walked over to Goten. She poked him the belly with the end of the wooden spoon that she was carrying. "You sure could have fooled me!"

Goten blushed and looked away. Mel then turned her attention to Uub who had once again slung Marron over his shoulder. "Tell me now boy? Is that anyway to treat a lady?"

"It is when she won't shut up!" Uub replied.

Mel bit back a laugh and turned her attention to Bra and Trunks. "Now you two I have seen before!"

Trunks gave Mel a strange look. "Uh…I don't think that you have. I have never met you before in my life."

"I think that you are wrong lad, I know that I have seen you before. No matter, come now. Let's get you something to eat."

At the mention of food Goten's face brightened. Before they could head inside the manor. A boy about ten and a young man about sixteen dropped down from the tower and landed with their backs to Bra and Trunks. "See! I told you that it was Mistress Pan and Master Goten!" the young man said with a smug smile.

"How was I supposed to know? Pan told us to keep a sharp lookout for the King's men and that was just what I was doing!" Thomas, the boy, replied.

The young man ignored his comment and walked over to Pan. He bowed respectfully to her. "It's good to have you home."

Pan smiled and shook her head. "Thank you for the warm welcome Bren."

Bren blushed. It was then that Mel shoved him out of the way. "Get back to the tower boys and do your job. Ariana, please show Uub and the others to their rooms."

Ariana nodded. "Yes ma'am."

The boys muttered something that Mel could not hear and headed back to the tower. While Mel headed into the manor to fix a feast fit for a King.

***

"And this will be your room Mistress Bra." Ariana said as she opened a wooden door. 

Bra walked into her room and gasped. It was larger than she had expected it to be. Along one wall was a large fireplace. Directly across for the fireplace was a huge canopy bed. To the left of the bed was a huge wardrobe closet. "This place is amazing!" Bra whispered as the other's left her alone in her room.

The next to receive a room was Uub. "You will be staying in your normal room Master Uub." Ariana told him they stopped in front of another large door.

Uub nodded. "Where is Marron's room so I can lock her in it?"

Ariana pointed to the door a few feet down the hall from Uub's room. She handed him a key. Uub smiled his thanks and walked down to the room, all the while Marron yelling at him to put her down. Uub opened the door to Marron's room and tossed her inside. He then quickly locked the door and walked back to his own room.

Trunks shook his head and followed Ariana to the next room. "This is yours. Mistress Pan told me to make sure that you get this one."

"Why do I suddenly feel afraid?" Trunks muttered under his breath.

Ariana giggled at his comment. "You shouldn't be afraid. Mistress Pan likes you. I can tell."

"Sure, then why did she want to kill me earlier?" 

"That's her way of saying that she likes you!"

Trunks shook his head again and entered his room. As soon as he did, Trunks had the feeling that he had been in this very room before. It was furnished in the same style as Bra's room was. Except it had a slightly smaller wardrobe. 

As Trunks began to walk around the room, Ariana decided that it was the right time to leave him along. "Why does this seem so familiar" he asked himself out loud.

"Perhaps you have been here in a dream or maybe you have been here before?" Goten said from the doorway.

"Don't you start that on me too!" Trunks muttered.

Goten smiled at him. "I have no idea what you are talking about! If you are hungry Mel has fixed dinner."

"Lead the way my friend." Trunks replied.

A few moments later Trunks and Goten were headed to the dining hall of the manor. They stopped by Uub and Marron's rooms to pick them up. Surprisingly Marron was actually being civil to them. They lastly stopped by Bra's room and picked her up also. 

"So tell me Goten. How did all of the children who live here get here?" Bra asked as she walked out of her room and accepted Goten's arm. 

"Well, Bren and Ariana are the son and daughter of two people who fought to keep Pan and myself safe when you father attacked the castle. Both of their parents died saving us. As for the others they are the children of some of the men that fight with us both." Goten replied.

"But why are they here? I always though that this was a run down manor that no one live in."

"What better place to hide them and keep them safe. No one bothers this manor because they think that it is a worthless piece of land that is haunted. "

"But what if someone does find it?" Trunks asked as they entered the dining hall.

"Then we are in trouble." Goten replied. "But enough talk about bad things! Right now all I want to think about is the wonderful dinner that Mel has fixed for us!"

With that the others sat down at the table. Marron sat beside Uub and Bra sat beside Goten on side of the table. Trunks walked over to the three girls. He bowed politely to Ariana. "Lady Ariana, might I have the honor of sitting beside you?" he asked with a smile.

Ariana giggled and nodded. Which caused Trunks' smile to grow larger. He sat down beside Ariana. A few moments later Mel walked in with the turkey dinner that she had prepared for Pan and Goten's arrival. Mel placed it down on the table. As soon as she did, Goten began reaching for a drumstick. Instantly Mel smacked his hand with her wooden spoon. "No food until Panny comes!" she told him.

Goten nodded sadly and held the hand that got hit in his other hand. "Oh you poor baby!" Bra said sarcastically. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?"

Goten stuck out his lower lip and nodded like a little boy would. Causing the girls to erupt into giggles. Bra took his injured hand in her own and kissed it gently. "Feel better?"

Goten nodded and put his head on Bra's shoulder. "Yes mommy. I feel much better!"

Bra let out a laugh and blushed. Mel shook her head. "Sometimes I wonder if I did drop you on your head as a child Goten!"

"It would explain so much!" Pan replied as she entered the dining hall.

As soon as Trunks turned around, his mouth dropped open. Pan was dressed in a long flowing dark blue dress that made her eyes look even darker than they all ready were. Her hair was tied back in a tight bun. Pan walked over to the only empty seat, which just happened to be beside Trunks'. She smiled sweetly at Trunks and then nodded to Goten. "You can eat now."

Goten's face lit up at the mention of food. He grabbed the turkey leg and then began filling his plate. Mel let out a laugh. "One would think that you never ate at all Master Goten."

"When it comes to your food Mel. I am always hungry!" Goten replied with a smile.

That was how the meal went for the rest of the time. Everyone just enjoyed everyone else's company.

***

"Trunks! Please! You are so close to finding me!" the mystery girl said to Trunks as he once again found himself in the strange fog that he had been in every night since he first been sick.

"How will I know you if I do find you?" Trunks asked the voice.

"You will know me when you find me Trunks. Just open your heart and you will see who I truly am."

"How do I do that? I don't understand! First, you tell me that I broke my promise to you and now you are telling me to find you."

The voice laughed. "All will be reviled in time Prince. All you have to do is wait." 

With that, Trunks woke up. He sat up in bed and let out a string of curses. _Why do I have to wait? I hate waiting! I want to know what the girl wants from me!_ Trunks though to himself as he got out of bed and quickly dressed. 

As soon as he was finished, Trunks heard the sound of clanging coming from the front courtyard. Trunks looked out one of the windows of his room, to see Pan practicing with the boy Bren. Trunks smiled as he watched Pan try to teach Bren to use a sword. He then walked back over to the bed and pulled on his boots. A few seconds later Trunks was out the door and in the courtyard. Ready to challenge Pan once again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Well, that's all for right now. Tune in soon for the next exciting chapter of Twilight's Kingdom. Also read and review so I know if I should even consider finishing this story!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hiya

Author's Note: Hiya! I'm back with Chapter 6. Just when you though that you could get rid of me. I show right back up. Anyway, this might be the last chapter for a while. I have a lot of homework that I haven't even touched yet and my parents are getting a little mad about the fact that I am not doing it. Also, I don't own Dragonball Z. No matter how hard I wish and pray, I don't. Well, enough of my babble. On with the story!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Pan shook her head and sighed. Bren was hopeless when it came to swordplay. He had no clue how to even hold a sword. To make matters worse the boy was in love with her and refused to even try to attack her correctly, because he was afraid that he would hurt her. "Bren! Pay attention! How are you ever going to protect Twilight's Kingdom if you don't learn how t o handle a sword?"

"I'm sorry. I'm trying." Bren replied quietly.

Pan sighed again. "Okay, let's try this again from the top."

Bren nodded and took a fighting stance. He and Pan touched swords and then Pan attacked. With one blow she was able to knock the sword from Bren's hands again. "Bren! I told you to keep a tight hold on the sword!" Pan said.

"I tried. I did."

"It's not you fault, Bren. You just don't have a good enough teacher." Trunks said walking into the courtyard.

"I beat you didn't I?" Pan hissed.

"You caught me on an off day." Trunks replied.

Pan gave Trunks a look. "Oh really? Then I guess that you wouldn't mind another spar."

Trunks smiled. "I thought that you would never ask."

"Bren, stand back. I don't want you to get hurt when I beat the crap out of the good Prince."

Bren nodded and hurried to one of the doors to the courtyard. Trunks picked up Bren's sword and tossed it into a corner of the yard. He then took his stance and raised his sword. Pan did the same and smiled as they tapped swords. "Prepare to loose Green Dragon." Trunks said.

"Oh I am one day. Just not to you." Pan replied.

With that Pan attacked. It took all of Trunks strength to keep up with her. One blow got through and sliced through the left arm of Trunks' tunic. "Hey! I liked this shirt." Trunks muttered as he and Pan began circling each other.

"Poor baby! Next time learn to block quicker!" Pan replied.

Trunks glared at her and attacked. Pan easily blocked his blows and stuck back again. Once again slicking through one of his sleeves. This time the right arm. "You are getting slow Prince." Pan taunted.

Trunks growled. He attacked with a fury of blows. This time of them stuck Pan. Slicing through her tunic above her belt. Pan looked down at the slice and then glared at Trunks. "This was my mother's tunic!"

"Oops."

Pan let out a yell and attacked. It went on like this for almost an hour. Both Pan and Trunks attacked each other. Each managing to get at least one blow to strike their opponite. Until Trunks' tunic was ripped to shreds and Pan's was barely covering her. "Do...you...yield...yet...Green...Dragon?" Trunks gasped for air as he struggled to raise his sword.

"Never!" Pan replied as she tried to lift her sword to attack Trunks again but could not.

It was at that moment that Bra and Goten walked into the courtyard. As soon as they noticed the dueling pair, they froze. "What in the name of Dende have you two been doing?" Bra shouted.

Trunks looked up at his sister. "We...are...fighting...I...have...to...prove...that...I...am...better...than...Pan...is..." Trunks gasped.

"That...is...something...that you...will...never be!" Pan told him.

"Don't...make...me...hurt...you!"

"I...would...like to...see...you...try!"

Trunks mumbled something under his breath and tried to lift his sword. He failed and collapsed to the ground. Pan let out a laugh. She then turned back to her uncle and noticed the picnic basket that he was carrying under his arm. "Taking…the Princess…on a picnic…I see Uncle?" she joked.

"A true gentleman never discusses the courtship of his lady. Especially not with his nosey niece." Goten replied as he extended his arm to Bra. "Shall we go Princess?"

Bra nodded and giggled. "Of course my lord." Bra replied as she took Goten's arm. Pan shook her head and smiled. "Looks like you and I will be related very shortly, Prince." Pan told Trunks.

"Oh joy! My father…will love the fact that my sister is in love with an Outlaw!" Trunks replied.

"And what is wrong…with being an Outlaw?"

"Nothing...I was just saying..."  


Pan held up a hand to silence him. "I know what you meant, Prince. I will have you to know that I have met Outlaws that have more integrity than you or any member of you family could ever have!"

"I never..."

"You don't have to Prince. I know what you meant!"

With that Pan turned and stormed out of the courtyard. Leaving a bewildered Trunks sitting in the courtyard. 

***

"Goten?" Bra asked as Goten lay his head in her lap and closed his eyes.

"Yes, Princess?"

"When do you think my brother and Pan will admit that they are in love with each other?"

Goten opened his eyes and looked up at Bra. "I have no idea. Pan can be very stubborn if she wants to be."

"So can my brother."

"That's why they are perfect for each other, just like us."

Bra smiled at Goten's comment and took his hands in her own. Goten began lightly caressing her fingers. "Pan will admit that she is in love whenever she forgives Pan for what your father's men did."

"Goten?"

"Hum?"

"What did my father's men actually do? Why does Pan hate him so much?"

Goten sighed. "It's a long story actually. It began when my father, Pan's Grandfather, Goku and your father Vegeta, had this huge argument. From what I can remember, Vegeta wanted to go to war but Goku didn't. He refused to back Vegeta if he did. Well, with out Goku's backing. Vegeta lost the war. To get back at Goku Vegeta sent a legion of me to attack Twilight's Kingdom." 

~flashback~

The air surrounding Twilight's Kingdom was filled with smoke as the men of the legion began scaling the walls. Meanwhile in the heart of the manor, the Son family were trying to escape. "Goku? What do we do?" Chi-Chi asked trying not to panic as the attackers began filling the manor. 

"Chi-Chi get Pan, Goten, and Videl out of here. Gohan and I will hold them off as long as we can!" Goku said drawing his sword.

"No! I'm not leaving you here alone!"

Goku looked at his wife and smiled weakly. "I'll be okay. Don't worry about me."

"Goku...I..."

Goku gently touched Chi-Chi's face. He then bent down and kissed her softly on her lips. "I know Chi-Chi. I love you too. I always have and I always will. No go!"

Meanwhile Gohan was also kissing his wife goodbye. "I love you Videl. I'll catch up with you as soon as I can. Take care of Pan."

"I will Gohan. I love you."

Gohan smiled sadly and turned towards the men that were now heading down the hall. "Videl! We have to go!" Chi-Chi called as she pulled Videl down the hall.

"Gohan." Videl whispered as she watched the men over run her husband and father-in-law. 

Chi-Chi bit back tears and hurried down the hall, dragging Videl and Goten behind her. As they rounded a corner more men appeared and charged towards them. "Videl, go! If you hurry, you can make it to safety." Chi-Chi said shoving Videl the opposite direction of the men.

"Chi-Chi, I can't leave you here!"

"Get my son and Grandchild out of here now!"

"But…I…"

"Go!" Chi-Chi shouted at her as two guards appeared at her side.

"Mistress Videl, this way quickly!" one of the guards said taking Goten and Videl's hands.

Videl had no choice but to be pulled along by the guard. The guard lead Videl through the winding passageways of the manor. They were about to reach safety when the soldiers who had finished with Chi-Chi came storming down the hall.

Seeing this the guard shoved Videl behind him. "Stay behind me Mistress. I will hand these men."

"Like hell you will. Goten, take Panny and find Mel. She will make sure that you are protected." Videl said as she handed her daughter to Goten.

"But…what about mommy and daddy and Gohan and you?" ten-year old Goten asked.

"We will be fine, now go!"

"Mistress, I can't allow you to fight."

"Then you will have to deal with it!" Videl hissed. "This is the only way that I protect my daughter."

The Guard cursed under his breath and pulled two daggers out from his boots. "You'll need these."

Videl nodded her thanks and turned to face the men who were almost in front of her.

~End Flashback~

Pan dropped her to knees in front of her parents' graves. She gently placed two flowers on each of the graves and began sobbing. "I have failed you both." she whispered, "I set out to be the one to make King Vegeta pay for what he did to our family, but when I had the chance to by killing his son and daughter. I didn't. Instead, I befriended them! I even brought them here, to Twilight's Kingdom. The last place that I could hide from the King. Why? I have no idea. I still don't understand it.

"I should be trying to kill Bra to cause Vegeta as much pain as I have felt, but instead I am teaching her how to fight with a sword and watching. As she falls head over heals in love with Uncle Goten, which is quiet ironic if you think about it.

"And don't even get me started on the wonderful Prince Trunks. The pompous, egotistical, arrogant…"

"You forgot cute, sexy and incurably handsome." Trunks interpreted. (a/n: You better believe he is! ~_^)

"Cute, sexy and…what?" Pan shouted as she jumped to her feet.

"You were insulting me too much, so I decided to add in a few of my own. Just to liven things up a little."

Pan glared at Trunks but did not reply. She simply turned back to her parents' graves. "Is this why you hate me so much. Because my father had something to do with the death of your parents?" Trunks asked.

"Why do you care?" Pan replied.

"It might surprise you why I do care Pan."

"If you cared at all, then why did you break your promise to me?"

Trunks froze. _She knows about the promise but how?_ Trunks thought as he walked over to Pan.

"What do you know of the promise that the girl from my dreams is talking about."

"Why should I tell you? It isn't that important if you can't remember it!"

Trunks grabbed Pan by the arms and forced her to look at him. "Tell me what promise I made and I will honor it. This I swear to you by my honor as Prince of this land."

Pan let out a weak laugh. "Don't make me laugh! What could you possibly know about honor? Did you father, the snake in the grass King, teach you about honor. Or did you read it in one of the many books that your tutors made you read."

"I am nothing like my father Pan. You should know that by now. If I were like him, you would already be dead by now. He wanted you beheaded the first morning that you were captured. I convinced him other wise by making up a fake punishment for you."

"Why?"

"To keep you alive."

"Why?"

"Because…you are far more valuable alive than dead. You are a good leader Pan, you would make an excellent general in my armies when I become King."

"Lucky me!"

Trunks smiled at that comment. "Now tell me, what promise did I make to you?"

"If you can't remember, why should I…"

"Tell me Pan!"

Pan tried to break free from Trunks' grasp but her held onto her tighter. "If you want to be freed, you will tell me what I want to know."

Pan looked at Trunks as tears came to her eyes. "Think back Prince. Doesn't this place look familiar to you?" 

Trunks nodded. "As soon as I stepped into this place. I felt as if I had been here before."

"That's because you had. Your mother and my grandmother and grandfather were very good friends. You and your sister would spend ever summer here with Goten and I. You made a promise right here on this very spot. Think back."

~Flashback~

Chibi Trunks raced after Chibi Pan. "Catch me if you can!" Pan giggled.

"Hey! Don't run so fast! I can't keep up!" Chibi Bra called trying to catch up with her brother and best friend.

"Don't worry Princess. If they leave you I'll stay with you." Chibi Goten said with the famous son smile as he took Bra's hand in his. Bra began to turn a lovely shade of pink.

"Goten and Bra standing on the ground K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Pan and Trunks began taunting.

"We're not kissing!" Goten replied.

Bra nodded. "Yeah! This would be kissing!"

With that Bra stood on her tiptoes and kissed Goten on the cheek. Trunks and Pan made a disgusted face while Goten began blushing red. "Come on Trunks let's leave these two alone. If your sister kisses Goten anymore, I think I'm going to be sick!" Pan said.

Trunks nodded and let Pan lead him away. They continued playing game with each other until the sun was almost setting. "Trunks…" Pan began as she lay down on the ground and looked up at the clouds. "Promise me that no matter what happens. You will always be there for me. Whither I need a friend or someone to fight beside."

"I promise. How could I not? You are my best friend." 

~End Flashback~

Trunks let Pan go. "I did promise that. God Dende! How could I have forgotten? Pan?'

Trunks looked up in time to see Pan sprinting away from him. He didn't even try to go after her. Trunks knew that Pan wouldn't talk to him right now. _No wonder she hates me so much. She blames me for her family's death and that I didn't protect her when she needed me the most._ Trunks thought as he stood up. "I'll make it up to you Pan. I can promise you that!"

With that Trunks turned and began walking back to the manor. Little did he know that there was some one behind him watch from the shadows. As soon as Trunks was out of site. The person stood up and raced to their horse. The King would be please with him for finding the Prince and the traitor. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hehe

Author's Note:Hehe!I finally finished all of the papers that I had to write and finals are over.*does a little happy dance* Okay enough of that.I want to say thank you to all of the wonderful people who have reviewed my story.You don't know how much is means to me.Anyway, enough mushy stuff. Also, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter Psylocke.I made sure that I got it out before the weekend just for you.As I have said before, I sadly don't own Dragonball or it's characters.If I did, not only would I not have to worry about going to college, because I would be dirty stinking rich!Trunks and I would be living happily ever after on our own little tropical island!So as you can see, since you are reading this fic.Trunks and I are not on a tropical island.But hey, you can't blame me for wishing now can you?Well, enough of my babbling.On with the story!

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Trunks walked slowly back to his room.For the past hour and a half, he had been looking for Pan.He had no clue where she was.It was as if she vanished from the face of the earth._She must truly hate me now. Trunks thought sadly as he stopped in front of the door to his room.__I have to find someway for her to trust me again._

It was then that Trunks heard a loud crash coming from Marron's room followed by a shout."How dare you enter my room without my permission!?" Marron shouted.

"Whoa!Calm down Lady Marron.I only came in here to try to actually become friends with you." Uub's voice replied.

"Friends?You want to be friends?I'll give you friendship!"

A few seconds later there was a loud crashing sound."Pan is going to kill you if you keep throwing and breaking all of her vases!" Uub told Marron

"Are they still yelling at each other?" a little voice said from behind Trunks.

Trunks turned around.Behind his was Ariana, holding a basket of sheets."It would appear that they are.How long have they been bickering like that?" Trunks asked.

"Since before you and Pan left." Ariana replied."Uub must really like her."

"How can you tell?"

"Easy!Why would he put up with her constantly yelling at him if he didn't." Ariana replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

Trunks smiled at the girl."True.Tell me Ariana, have you seen Pan?"

Ariana shook her head."No not since she left to visit her parents' graves."

Trunks nodded sadly."Thank you anyway."It was then that he noticed how quiet things had gotten in the hallway."I wonder why it's gotten so quiet?"

Ariana shrugged."I don't know.I say that we go find out what is happening."

Trunks smiled again and extended his arm."Lady Ariana, would you so kindly be my escort to Lady Marron's room?"

Ariana giggled and put her basket down on the ground.She bowed politely to Trunks."Of course Prince Trunks.I would be honored to." 

Trunks smiled as Ariana took his arm and he led her to Marron's room.They pressed their ears to the door but could hear nothing."I say she killed him!" Ariana whispered as they stepped back from the door.

Trunks bit back a laugh as he slowly opened the door.Ariana could not have been farther from the truth.Marron and Uub were no where near killing each other.Instead, they were locked in a passionate kiss."Looks like I was wrong." Ariana whispered.

"Come on.We'll leave these two alone.Who knows, maybe Uub will marry her so I don't have to!" Trunks replied with a smile.

With that Trunks closed the door and began walking towards his room.A few seconds later there was a loud slap followed by Marron's voice."What do you mean by kissing me!"

"It was the only way that I could get you to shut up!" Uub's voice replied.

Trunks looked at Ariana."I think that this would be a good time to disappear.How about you?"

Ariana nodded and the two quickly left the hall.

***

Vegeta stood in the thrown room, with the mysterious man who had been spying on both Trunks and Pan, at his side."Are you positive?"

The spy nodded."I saw both Prince Trunks and the Outlaw the Green Dragon.They were together near Twilight's Kingdom."

Vegeta though a moment._Twilight's Kingdom?If they were at Twilight's Kingdom, then that means the girl is…of course!Why didn't I see it before?She is the grandbrat of Duke Son.Vegeta looked at the spy."Good work." Vegeta then walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill._

He jotted down a note and handed it to the spy."Take this to my captain of the guards.He will know exactly what to do with it."

The spy nodded and took the parchment.With a bow he was gone.It was then that Bulma entered the room.She was curious of what her husband was up to."Vegeta?"

"What woman?" Vegeta asked.

"What was that all about?"

"One of my most trusted spies found our brat and the ones who kidnapped them.Just as you said, if we gave them some time."

Bulma looked shocked."What are you going to do?"

"Send a legion to get them back.This time I will personally head them.To make sure that once and for all the Son family is finally out of my hair!" Vegeta replied with a smirk.

Bulma shook her head and left the room without a word.If she was going to help her son and daughter, she was going to have to find a way and find it fast. 

***

Trunks sat on the top of one of the main observation towers in Twilight's Kingdom.He sighed to himself and watched as the clouds passed by in the sky.It had been three days since he had last seen Pan.She somehow managed to avoid him.

Trunks was beginning to miss their constant bickering.Pan was one of the smartest girls that he had ever met, second only to his sister, although he would never admit that to Bra.There was something about Pan that intrigued him.He didn't know what it was yet but he wanted find out what it was.If only she would give him a chance to make the fact that he wasn't there when she needed him the most.

"Two riders approaching!" Thomas shouted snapping Trunks out of his thoughts.

Trunks sat up and pulled his mononocular out from his belt pouch and glanced in it.He instantly recognized one of the two riders."Open the gate Thomas!" Trunks called as he tucked his mononocular back into his pouch.

Thomas obeyed and the two riders entered the main courtyard of Twilight's Kingdom.Trunks quickly climbed down from the tower and went to greet the riders.Before he could there was a loud shout."Mom!" Bra shouted as she sprinted out of one of the doors to the courtyard.

Queen Bulma dismounted from her horse and gave her daughter a huge hug."Oh Bra, I missed you."

"I missed you too Mom." Bra replied as her mother let her go.

"I'm glad that you are okay.Where is your brother?He's not hurt is he?"

"No Mom.I'm fine." Trunks replied as he walked into the courtyard and greeted his mother."Why are you here and how did you know how to get here."

"I will explain everything when I get to talk to Pan.Where is she?" 

Trunks shrugged."I haven't seen her in three days."

"I know where she is.I'll go get her.Go to the dining hall and I will have here meet you there." Thomas called from the top of the gate.

"Alright, please tell her to hurry.We don't have much time." Bulma replied as her son and daughter led her into the manor.

***

Shortly after Bulma and the others sat down at the table in the dining hall, Pan entered it.She walked over and bowed politely to Bulma."Greetings you majesty.To what do we owe this honor of a visit?" Pan asked, her voice filled with respect.

Bulma smiled at Pan."I should have known that you were Gohan's daughter when I first saw you.You look so much like him and your mother Videl.Sadly today, I did not come for a visit of friendship.I came to warn you that in four days time, my husband will arrive here with a legion of his army to get back Bra, Trunks and Marron."

"He can have Marron back!" Uub muttered under his breath.

Marron who had been sitting beside him smacked him on the arm."One day I hope to see you beheaded!" she hissed at him.

"I'll make sure that you are the one before me." Uub replied.

"Will you two please shut up!" Bra growled.

Both Uub and Marron instantly shut up.Bra then turned to her mother."What if we don't want to go home with Daddy?Personally, I love it here."

Goten, who was sitting beside Bra, smiled and took her hand."We love having you here."

Bra blushed and kissed Goten on the cheek.As soon as Bulma saw this she began gushing."Oh, I knew that this would happen someday!I am so happy.So you two when is the wedding?"

"Uh…wedding?" Goten squeaked.

"Good question.When are you going to ask me to marry you?" Bra asked, enjoying the fact that Goten was squirming.

"Wedding?Marriage?Is it just me or is the room spinning?"

"Enough you two.We have more important matters to deal with.Bren!" Pan shouted.

"Yep Pan?" Bren asked as he hurried into the room.

"I need you to go find Richard.He is the one who is in charge of my men.Tell him that the King is about to attack us and we will need his help." Pan explained.

Bren nodded."Yes Pan.Right way."

With that Bren rushed out of the room.Pan stood up."I must leave you now.One of the servants will take you to your room your Majesty."

Before anyone could say a word.Pan left the room."Sorry about Pan.She is usually more friendly that that." Goten explained.

Bulma shook her head."It's all right.You don't have to explain her actions.She has led a hard life."

Goten smiled."Well, Uub and I better go.She will need out help to plan out the defense of Twilight's Kingdom."

Bulma nodded."Go on.I have matters to discuss with my son and daughter."

"In that case.Marron should go to her room." Uub said grabbing Marron by the arm.

Marron growled at him but allowed him to pull her to her feet and out of the room.

Goten nodded and bowed to Bulma, Uub did the same.Before Goten left he gave Bra a kiss.A few seconds later, the two men left with Marron in tow."What do you have to discuss with us Mom?" Trunks asked as soon as the others had left.

"Trunks, you father is to the point of obsession wanting Pan dead.You were able to save her life once before and with my help.I am sure that you will be able to save her and her friends again." Bulma explained.

It was then that the second rider stepped out from their place in the shadows of the room."Mom?What's Christian the scroll keeper doing here?" Bra asked.

"We are going to need his help to pull off my plan." Bulma replied."Is there a place where we may talk in privet?I don't want anyone else but the four of us to know about this."

Trunks nodded."We can go to my room.We should be fine there."

With that the four of them left the room to plot a way to save Twilight's Kingdom.

***

Pan stood on top of the gate and watched for any signs of Bren.She was sure that he should be with her men by now._What's taking so long?_ Pan thought._Bren should be back by now._Pan sighed to herself and sat down with her back against the stone wall about the gate.She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sun.

"Panny?" a voice asked, snapping Pan out of her thoughts.

Pan opened her eyes to see Goten sitting down beside her."Hello Uncle.Why are you here?Shouldn't you be courting the Princess Bra?"

"Nope.She is busy with her mother, something about trying to save Twilight's Kingdom.She has locked herself in her brother's room with Trunks and Queen Bulma, since Bulma arrived here." Goten replied.

"Good!Maybe they will decide to leave so the King won't be able to send his legions to kill us all.Like he did to our parents and in my case grandparents." Pan muttered.

Goten sighed."Pan, you are going to have to learn to forgive and forget."

"I can't Goten.I can't."

"Yes you can.If you did, it would prove that you are a bigger and better person that the King was."

Pan let out a dry laugh."You make it sound so easy.You really do Uncle.But sadly that's not the way that it is.I can't just forgive and forget.I won't until I have made Vegeta suffer as I have."

"And then what Panny, huh?What are you going to do after you have made him suffer?"

Pan looked at him blankly, but remained silent."That's what I thought.You are letting too much hate build up in you Pan.Soon you will be nothing but an empty shell." Goten told her.

"You don't understand."

Goten glared at Pan."I don't understand huh?Well, incase you have forgotten Pan.You aren't the only one who lost your love ones when Twilight's Kingdom was attacked.I lost my mother, father, brother, sister-in-law and now it seems that I have lost my niece also."

Before Pan could say anything in reply.Goten stood up and climbed down the latter that was a few feet away.As soon Goten was gone.Pan began crying.Knowing that everything Goten had just told her was the truth.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Well, another chapter is up. I hope that you enjoy it.Please read and review.It makes me feel loved.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Well, here it is, the eighth chapter of Twilight's Kingdom

Author's Note: Well, here it is, the eighth chapter of Twilight's Kingdom. Sadly this will be the last chapter, well next to the last if you count the epilogue that is coming out after this one. I wanna just say that I had fun writing this chapter. Psylocke and Fluffy, I love you both! You have reviewed every single story that I have posted on Fan Fic.net. It means a lot to me. I kept my part of the bargain Psylocke! Now get the next chapter of your story out. And Vegeta's lil' Princess, here is a new chapter like you wanted, hope you enjoy it. Also I don't own Dragonball or its characters. I am just borrowing them for a short while. I will give them back eventually. Well, I might not give Trunks back, but that's another story. Anyway, on with the next to the last chapter of my wonderful story!

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The sound of boots pounding the ground filled the air around Twilight's Kingdom. It had been four days since Queen Bulma had arrived at Twilight's Kingdom, and her prediction of a legion of the King's men coming there had been true. Pan stood in one of the towers watching and waiting for any sings of the men that she had sent Bren to get. Pan cursed under her breath as she spotted the first of the King's men coming out of the forest around Twilight's Kingdom.

"So what do we do?" a voice asked, startling Pan. 

Pan turned to see her Uncle Goten standing behind her. Neither had spoken in the four days that had passed. Pan shrugged. "For once I don't have a clue. I expected Bren to be here by now, but as you can see. He's not."

"Don't give up on the boy yet. I am sure that he is going to come soon." Goten replied. He then looked at his niece and sighed. "Panny, I'm sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean to say those things."

Pan nodded. "I know you didn't. But you are right. I have held a grudge too long. It's not Bra's or Trunks' fault that they have a baka for a father. Where are they anyway? I haven't seen them since Queen Bulma arrived."

"They have been held up in Trunks' room for the past four days. They only come out for food and to wash up. I haven't seen Bra in four days." Goten complained and made a cute little kid pouting face.

Pan couldn't help but laugh at his face. "Poor Uncle. You must be going through withdraws."

Goten stuck his tongue out at Pan and returned his attention to the soldiers that were now almost completely out of the forest and into the large meadow directly in front of Twilight's Kingdom. "There had go to be some way to stop them, until Bren can get back with your men!"

"Leave that to us Master Goten and Mistress Pan." Mel said as she climbed off of the ladder to the top of the tower. "Me and the children have come up with a few little traps that will cause these soldiers to think twice about attacking the manor."

Pan gave her one time nanny a look. "What are you planning Mel?"

Mel smiled sweetly at her. "If I told you that Mistress Pan, then it wouldn't be as fun for me now would it?"

Pan shook her head. "Put your plan into motion whenever you wish Mel. The quicker we can defeat the King and his men. The faster we will all be safe here."

Mel nodded. She leaned out of one of the tower windows and looked down at the crowd of children that were waiting at the base of the tower. "It's time children. Remember what I taught you. Stay low and make sure that no one see you."

The children nodded and scurried off to do their part of Mel's plan.

***

"Company Halt!" came the cry through the ranks of the legion as they stooped in archery range of Twilight's Kingdom. (A/N: I'm not good with military terms, so if I say something wrong. Please forgive me.)

Vegeta, atop his copper colored stallion, smirked as he scanned the manor for any signs of defense. _Good, they have no idea that we are here!_ Vegeta thought to himself. "Sire, the men are in range. They await you order to fire." One of the commanders in Vegeta's army said, snapping Vegeta out of his thoughts.

"Fire when ready commander. Let's see just what these outlaws can do." Vegeta replied.

The Commander nodded. "Fire when ready!"

A few seconds later, the air was filled with a downpour of arrows. Both Pan and Goten had to duck to get out of the way. Meanwhile inside the bedroom of Trunks, Bra listened to the hail of arrows. "Mother, the attack has begun. Do you think that you can hurry things up a bit before Daddy storms the castle and kills those we are trying to save!"

Bulma looked up from the roll of parchment that she was signing. "Bra, we are almost finished. All we need to do is copy these papers and then all of us have to sign them."

"I still don't understand why these papers are so important." Trunks muttered as a stray arrow flew into the window of his room and embedded itself into the back of Trunks' chair.

Bulma glanced at her son. "All will be reviled in time, that I can promise you. Christian, copy this twice and hurry. We don't have much time before my pig headed husband, decides to storm the manor."

Christian nodded and sat down beside Bulma. He began busily copying down exactly what Bulma had written.

***

Vegeta smirked to himself as he watched the arrows fly through the air. _They don't even have a way to defend their selves! It shall be a glorious day when I burn this manor to the ground._ Vegeta then turned to his commander who had ordered the archers to begin firing. "Tell the men to storm the manor. It is time to end this pathetic battle and claim my victory."

The commander nodded. "Infantry, forward march!"

Instantly the infantry of the legion began marching forward. Pan who was watching from her tower glanced nervously at Mel. "It would be a good time for your plan to fight back, to begin Mel. Otherwise we will all be dead in a few minutes."

Mel smiled at Pan. "Oh, it will begin shortly. Just you wait and see Mistress Pan."

Pan nodded, still unsure. She then leaned over to Goten. "If this doesn't work. I want you to get the children out of here. Go to Gisha if you have to. Just get out of here and keep the children safe."

Goten shook his head. "Sorry Pan, but that would mean letting you have all the glory and I can't let that happen now can I? I stay by your side no matter what."

Pan nodded sadly. "Thank you."

"The plan is about to work Mistress Pan." Mel said suddenly.

Pan looked up. She could see that the infantry was about half way to the manor. Pan looked back at Mel. "What is supposed to happen?"

"Watch."

Pan shook her head and turned her attention back to the men. Suddenly the first row of men disappeared from site. Followed by the second row. "What the…"

***

As Pan and Mel were talking the infantry began to close in on the manor. The men in the first row were oblivious to anything but the fact that soon they would be finished with this mission and be able to go home. When suddenly the ground beneath them gave way. They instantly fell to the bottom of a large hole. The men in the second row soon fell in after them and right on top of the men.

Vegeta cursed as soon as he saw his men fall. This was not supposed to be happening. _Oh, well. There are always losses in battle. Maybe this one won't be such a terrible waste._ Vegeta though to himself as the men of the legion began making their way around the hole. 

A few seconds later more and more began to disappear as the men discover more and more holes that had been dug by Mel and the children.

***

Pan looked at Mel. "As I told you. Our plan will be put into action very soon." Mel said before Pan could say anything. Mel then turned and walked over to the ladder that led up to the tower. "I'm leaving to go help the children with the other parts of the plan."

Pan shook her head and looked at Goten. "Remind me never to make Mel mad. Knowing her, she will booby trap the food."

Goten nodded. It was then that Mel's voice could be heard from down below in the courtyard. "Ready children! Aim! Fire!" Mel shouted.

Instantly the sound of objects flying through the air could be heard. Both Pan and Goten looked over the side of the tower. They watched as rocks that she children had thrown from slings sail over the wall of the manor and strike the men who were in range. Causing them to fall to the ground and into many of the undiscovered holes.

Vegeta by this time was in rage. How could a manor that was supposed to be abandoned be able to fight back? He pulled his monocular off of his belt and glanced along the top of the wall of Twilight's Kingdom. He snarled as he spotted Pan and Goten standing at the top of one of the towers. "Archer!" Vegeta shouted as he climbed down from his horse. 

"Yes sire?" one archer said stepping forward.

Vegeta snatched the archers' bow and a few arrows from his quiver. He notched an arrow on the bow and took careful aim. He then released the arrow.

The arrow sailed through the air. Heading strait for Pan. Before Pan had time to react, Goten shoved her to the ground and cried out in pain. Pan looked up to see an arrow tip sticking out of her Uncle's right shoulder. "Uncle!" Pan called out as Goten fell to his knees.

Goten looked down at the arrow and smiled weakly. "I'm fine Panny. I've had worse."

Pan helped Goten to his feet and down the ladder. Meanwhile Vegeta was cursing the fact that he missed.

***

The battle went on like this for almost an hour. Vegeta's men attempted to attack the manor while Mel and the children did their best to keep the manor safe. Pan had brought Goten to his room and made sure that he was well taken care of by Ariana and her sister Rachel. Pan then walked slowly into the kitchen for food. Outside the hail of arrows could still be heard. Pan pulled a knife out from a drawer and cut herself a chunk of cheese off of the wheel that was in the kitchen. She took a bite and sighed. _Where is that blasted boy Bren! He should be here by now!_ Pan thought bitterly.

"Mistress Pan! Mistress Pan! You have to come see this!" Janie, one of the children said as she rushed into the kitchen.

"What's so important?" Pan asked as Janie grabbed her hand and began dragging her to the courtyard. 

"You just have to come and see!" Janie replied as she pulled Pan up the ladder to the top of the tower that Pan had been in an hour ago.

Once Pan was at the top of the tower, she could hear a familiar trumpeting sound. Pan's eyes got large as she began looking around to find where the sound was coming from. From the right side of the field, a hail of arrows came suddenly. "See! Bren's back with my father and your men!" Janie said happily.

"Bren, I am going to kiss you the next time that I see you!" Pan said, never in her life so happy to see her men.

***

Vegeta on the other hand was not so happy to see the arrival of Pan's men. "How can this be happening?" he hissed as his men began to fall. He snarled and turned to look at his men, who were wondering just what to do. "Attack the manor in a full assault. I don't care how many men die. I want that manor torn down stone by stone!"

His commander looked at him. "Sire? Is that wise. Shouldn't we retreat?"

Vegeta looked at him. "Retreat because a bunch of Outlaws are attacking us? Never. Sound my order, or you will be relived of command."

The commander nodded and turned to the men. "Attack!" he shouted.

Instantly the men of Vegeta began a full frontal assault on the manor. 

***

"Finished!" Bulma said happily as Christian copied the last word. 

"So now what?" Bra asked.

"We sign these and go stop whatever is happening outside." Bulma replied.

Bra nodded and took the quill from her mother. She quickly signed her name on all of the papers. She then handed it to Trunks, who in turn signed his name to the paper. Bulma then took the quill and signed her own name. "Are you sure that this is going to work?" Trunks asked as he followed his mother and sister out of his room.

Bulma nodded and tucked the three parchments under her arm. "Yes it will. This is something that ever your pigheaded father can't ignore."

As the three of them made their way down the hall to the courtyard, Uub rushed by followed by two of Pan's men. "Whoa! Uub, what's the rush?" Trunks called worried about his friend's troubled face.

Uub turned and looked at him. "Your father is attacking the manor with everything that he has. Pretty soon his men will be inside. I highly suggest that you, the Princess, the Queen and Lady Marron all get out of here. I was on my way to retrieve Lady Marron to bring her to you."

Bulma sighed. "It appears that we finished these papers in the nick of time. Uub bring Marron to the courtyard. We will be there shortly."

Uub nodded and bowed to the Queen. He then turned to the two men that were with him. "Stay with them. Make sure that nothing happens to them."

The two men nodded. "Yes sir."

With that Uub turned and left. Bulma, Trunks and Bra continued down the hall followed by the two men. As they reached the end of the hall a loud shout coming from a young girl could be heard in the hall. "Goten! Pan said that you are supposed to stay in bed! I'm the one left in charge of you. If Pan finds out that you got out of bed, then I am going to be in big trouble." Ariana shouted.

Goten walked out of his room and into the hall. He held his right arm, which was held up in a sling, close to his chest. "I'm fine! You aren't going to get into trouble Ariana. I promise. If it makes you feel any better than I will tell Pan that you tried everything in your power to stop me from getting up. But right now, I have to go help my niece."

Goten turned and began heading down the hall towards Trunks, Bulma and Bra. Bra smiled when she saw Goten walking down the hall towards her, but her smile faded when she spotted his right shoulder wrapped up in a bandage and his arm in the sling. "Goten? What happened?" Bra asked rushing to his side.

"I got in the way of an arrow that was aimed at Pan. Don't worry my love. I'm fine." Goten replied as he leaned down to kiss Bra on the cheek. As he did, he hissed in pain from his shoulder.

Bra gave Goten a look. "You are not fine. You should be in bed resting! Now come on."

Goten shook his head and took Bra's right hand into his own. "You know that I can't do that. I have to stay with Pan. She's all the family I have let. I have to be with her helping out as much as I can."

Bra turned and looked at Ariana. "I'll take care of him, don't worry Ariana. Pan won't mind."

Ariana gave Goten a look and then hurried off to go help the children defend the castle. Bra turned and looked at Goten. "I know that I am going to regret this, but come on. I'll let you go help Pan."

Goten's face lit up. He bent down kissing Bra full on the lips and ignoring the pain in his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Bra! If you are going to play nursemaid to Goten, I suggest that you hurry up and get outside. We don't have much time before Father tires to kill us all!" Trunks shouted from the end of the hall.

"Go on without me. I'll be there shortly." Bra replied giving Goten another kiss.

"Bra! We all have to be there for this plan to work. So move it!" Bulma shouted at her daughter.

Bra sighed. "Okay fine! Come on Goten, these two are being mean."

"What plan are they talking about?" Goten asked Bra as she took his hand and began leading him to the courtyard.

"You will see shortly." Bra replied.

***

"When we get outside, I want you to go the furthest corner of the courtyard." Uub told Marron as he drug her out of her room.

"Why afraid that I will attack you while you are trying to fight off King Vegeta's men?" Marron hissed trying to break free of Uub's iron grip.

"No, I am trying to keep you safe till Queen Bulma, Prince Trunks and Princess Bra do whatever plan they have come up with." Uub replied.

Marron gave Uub an odd look. "Why?"

Uub sighed. "Because, I don't want Duke Krillian chasing after me because I got his only daughter killed."

Before Marron could reply Uub drug her into the courtyard of Twilight's Kingdom. Marron gasped at the sight before her. The courtyard was filled with men fighting and the bodies of those who had lost their battles. As Marron gazed at the sight before her, Uub shoved her to the ground and drew his sword. Marron was about to start screaming at him when she saw that he was fighting two soldiers in the King's Army.

Uub threw Marron to the ground and quickly drew his sword. He knew that she was going to be furious with him, but he would have to deal with that later. Right now he had to deal with the two soldiers that were trying to attack him. Uub ducked one blow from one soldier and lashed out with his sword at the other. Slicing through the second soldier's tunic. While the second soldier was distracted, Uub swung back at the first soldier and stabbed him hard in the gut.

As Uub pulled the sword out he heard a loud thunking sound. Uub turned to see the second soldier holding his sword, ready to stab Uub in the back. Uub watched at the soldier blinked a few times and then dropped his sword. The soldier then collapsed to the ground unconscious. Behind him stood Marron holding a large frying pan (A/N: Chichi style) with a huge dent in it. Marron smiled weakly at Uub. "I couldn't let anyone take away the one thing that I am looking forward to doing!"

Uub smiled back. "I thank you Lady Marron."

***

Pan climbed back up the ladder to the top of the wall of Twilight's Kingdom. Her Uncle, Bra, Trunks, Christian and Bulma followed her. "This plan of yours better work good Prince. Otherwise we are all dead." Pan told Trunks.

"It will, I promise you that." Trunks replied.

Pan scoffed at his comment. "You have promised me many things Prince. And you have yet to deliver any of the things that you have promised me."

Trunks bit his tongue. He knew that there was no point in arguing with Pan. She would not listen to reason. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a high pitched whistle. Trunks looked up to see his mother trying to get the attention of the Outlaws and the soldiers. As soon as they all heard the whistle, everyone froze. 

Christian unrolled one of the scrolls. "Here yea here yea! By royal proclamation of her royal highness Queen Bulma, her royal highness Princess Bra and his royal highness Crown Prince Trunks. The outlaws know as Uub (A/N: Does Uub even have a last name?), Son Goten and the Green Dragon also known as Son Pan, are here by pardoned of any and all crimes against the crown."

"What?" Pan and Vegeta shouted at the same time.

"Also, the title of Duchess and the lands of Twilight's Kingdom are here by restored to Son Pan. The title of Baron is besotted upon Son Goten and he is awarded the lands at the border of Twilight's Kingdom. The title of Knight is granted to Uub. Also, any and all men who served under Duchess Son are now pardoned also of any and all crimes against the crown. In exchange for these pardons and regranting of nobility. Princess Bra, Lady Marron and Prince Trunks have agreed to return to the palace and never again associate with the Sons."

Goten looked at Bra. "What? Why? You can't do this! Tell me that your brother forced you to sign this."

Bra shook her head sadly. "No. I signed it willingly. It was my idea."

"Why?"

Bra did not answer his question. She turned her back to him and faced her father who had ridden closer to Twilight's Kingdom so he could hear the proclamation better and who was watching them. "Never again are they to associate with the Sons?" Vegeta asked, happy that finally the Sons would be out of his life forever.

"You heard what the proclamation said father. You can either take it or leave it." Trunks replied.

"What makes you so sure that I will honor this proclamation? I have not signed this into law, so it is completely invalid." Vegeta replied with a smirk.

"Wrong father. According to law 15 section 1.56. Any law that is signed by the Queen, Princes or Princesses and Crown Princes is automatically passed into law. You have to honor this, or you would be going against the very laws of the country that you hold so dear." Bra replied to her father.

Instantly Vegeta's face lost the smirk. He knew that he was caught. He had no choice but to honor his family's request. Vegeta growled. "Fine! Have it your way. The Sons are free and they have their land back. I expect all of you outside of the gate in one hour. Otherwise, I will attack Twilight's Kingdom again."

***

Uub knocked softly on the door to Marron's room. Hearing no response, he pushed the door open and walked in. He found Marron standing beside her bed, packing the things she had been given while she was at Twilight's Kingdom. "Come to make sure that I am not stealing anything?" Marron asked not looking up from her work.

Uub shook his head. "No. I came here to say goodbye."

Marron looked up at him. "Why?"

"Despite what you think Lady Marron. I do not hate you. In fact for a noble you aren't half bad."

Marron glared at Uub. "I didn't mean that as a bad thing." Uub quickly back peddled. 

"I suggest that you leave before I start throwing things at you. You have said good bye so everything that you have to say is said."

Uub looked down at the ground and then looked back up. "No, I haven't said everything that I have to say."

"What else is there for you to say?" Marron asked.

Uub walked towards her and grabbed her wrist. He pulled Marron to him and pressed his lips against hers. Marron froze. She had no clue how to react. She had been kissed before but nothing compared to the kiss that Uub was now giving her. Slowly Marron began kissing Uub back, much to his delight. "Why did you do that?" Marron asked as the kiss ended.

"Because I think that I am in love with you." Uub replied giving Marron another kiss.

Marron broke the kiss and pulled away from Uub. Her eyes filled with fear, and curiosity. "I…I don't know what to say."

Uub sighed and nodded sadly. "I know that you don't have feelings for me but I had to tell you that. I'm sorry for bothering you."

Before Marron could reply, Uub let go of her. He bowed politely to her and quickly left the room.

***

Bra glared at Goten as she shoved her things into her riding pouch. "You can at least say something to me." Bra told Goten as he watched her pack her things.

"What's there to say? You are leaving and I am never to see you again. Nothing that I can do about it." Goten replied, with no emotion in his voice.

Bra sighed and tied the top of her pouch shut. "Fine, have it your way. React to this like a spoiled little brat who didn't get its way!"

"How am I supposed to react dear Princess?" Goten hissed at her. "Am I supposed to weep and tell you not to leave me because I am going to die without you? Am I supposed to get angry and force you to stay here? Tell me Princess! Since you are so go at decided exactly what I can or can't do!"

Bra looked up at Goten, her eyes filled with tears. "Do you think that I wanted to do this? No Goten! I want nothing more than to stay here forever with you, to live happily ever after with you. But my brother, my mother and I knew that this would be the only way that my father would agree to this proclamation would be for us to agree to never see you or Pan again.

"And I am sorry if this has hurt you, but to me. Never seeing you again is worth knowing that you are safe and alive. I love you Goten. I truly do. Now if you will excuse me. I have to go. Other wise my father will try to storm this manor again." 

Bra picked up her pouch and slung it over her shoulder. She turned and headed out of her room. Before she could make it to the door. Goten grabbed Bra by the arm, with his good arm and pulled her to him. He quickly captured her lips with his own. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." he whispered as the kiss ended. "I don't want you to go Bra. I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you. When I heard that I was forbidden to see you. It felt as if my world had fallen apart."

Bra smiled weakly and wiped the tears from her eyes. She leaned up and kissed Goten again. "I have to go. I love you Goten."

Goten nodded sadly. He extended his good arm and Bra accepted it. Together they walked out to the courtyard.

***

Trunks walked into the main courtyard where, Marron, his mother and sister were waiting for him. He walked with his head hung down, Pan hadn't even bothered to come by and yell at him. He at least wanted to see her one last time before he left, but he knew that would never happen. Pan was too angry with him, to even speak to him.

It was then that Trunks felt a sharp pull at the sleeve of his tunic. Trunks looked up to see Ariana and Bren standing in front of him. Ariana looked as if she were about to burst into tears. "What's wrong Lady Ariana?" Trunks asked kneeling down to Ariana's height.

Ariana smiled slightly at Trunk's nickname for her. "I don't want you to go." she whispered as her tears began to fall from her eyes. "I'm never gonna see you again."

Trunks smiled at her and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Yes you will. Tell you what. I will make you a promise right here. But you have to agree to keep your end of the bargain okay?"

Ariana nodded slowly and looked up at Trunks. "Good," Trunks said with a smile. "When you grow up and become a lady of the court. You have to promise that you will attend all of the balls and festivals held in the palace. That way, you will always get to see me. Okay?" Ariana nodded again. Trunks smiled. "No more tears. Okay?"

"Okay."

Trunks gave Ariana a hug and then stood up. "You are going to make a good King some day Prince Trunks." Bren said sticking out his hand in friendship.

Trunks smiled at the young man and shook his hand. "Take care of them all. Especially Pan. Could you tell her that I am sorry for all the pain I have caused her?"

Bren nodded. "I will."

Trunks smiled again and began walking again towards Marron, his mother and sister. "Ready to go?" Bulma asked.

Trunks and Bra both nodded sadly, while Marron said nothing. Bra turned to Goten and gave him one last kiss. "I love you." she whispered to him. 

"I love you too." Goten replied.

With that Bra turned to the others. "Let's go before I change my mind and decide to stay here."

A few moments later, the four Royals headed out of Twilight's Kingdom and towards Vegeta. According to those who were asked about the incident years later. Not one of the soldiers or Outlaws would forget the sad looks on the faces of those leaving Twilight's Kingdom or the look of victory on Vegeta's face.

***

The days passed by slowly for those who had returned form Twilight's Kingdom. Soon it was the day that Trunks had been dreading since he found out that he was engaged to Marron. It was his wedding day. Trunks stood before his full-length mirror and sighed. He was dressed in a dark blue tunic with his family's coat of arms stitched in gold embroidery on his chest. Under the tunic, he wore a fresh while linen shirt. For pants he wore light tan breeches and his black boots were so polished that he could almost see his reflection. On his head he wore the crown that he was forced to ware for all formal ceremonies. Trunks took one last look at himself and then walked over to his bed. He pulled the long cape that his mother had picked out and attached it to his shoulders.

He then turned and walked to his bedroom door. He quickly opened it and walked out into the main hall of the palace. Before Trunks could go to the Chapel where the marriage was to take place. He was ordered by his father to bring Bra along with him. Ever since they had returned from Twilight's Kingdom. Bra had locked herself in her room. The only person that she would even think about talking to was Trunks. 

Before Trunks could head to his sister's room. He was shoved back into his room. "What the…" Trunks shouted angrily.

The person who shoved him was dressed in a long flowing monk's robe that completely covered their face and body. Making it impossible to tell whom the person was. "You will take care of her, for the rest of your life. If I ever find out, even once that you broke her heart. I will personally hunt you down and kill you." The figure rasped in a voice that Trunks could not recognize. 

"Who are you talking about?" Trunks asked while scanning the room for a weapon to attack the figure with.

"Marron. Don't think about trying to find a weapon to attack me with. You won't stand a chance Prince."

Trunks looked at the figure. "Uub? Is that you?"

The figure slowly nodded and pulled the hood of the robe back. "Yes."

"Since when do you care about Marron? I though that you hated her."

Uub shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't even figure out that I was in love with her until I realized that she was leaving. Then it hit me that I might never see her again. It felt as if my entire world was falling apart."

Trunks stared at Uub, his eyes as large as saucers. "I can't believe it. You must hate me because I am being forced to marry her."

Uub shook his head. "No, I am glad that you are going to marry her. I know that you will take care of her better than I ever could. You can offer her a future. I can't."

Trunks walked over to Uub and put a hand on his shoulder. "I promise that I will protect her. Maybe one day even love her. You have my word as a Prince."

"Thank you." Uub said with a sad smile. "I better go. I am supposed to be a friar who came to celebrate the wedding of the Prince. Just remember what I said Trunks. I meant every word of it."

Before Trunks could reply. Uub hurried out of the room. Trunks sigh to himself. He walked back out of his room and into the hall. This time he was able to reach his sister's room without any trouble. Trunks knocked on the door. "Bra? Are you in there? It is almost time for the wedding. The king wants me to bring you with me." Trunks called through the door unable to say his father's name. 

There was no reply. "Bra? Bra? Open the door. Now."

Still no reply. Trunks growled and slammed hard into the door, forcing it open. Trunks stumped into the room, looking everywhere for his sister. She was no where to be found. Trunks looked around the room confused. "Bra?" he asked.

Instantly there was a dagger at his throat. "One sound and I will kill you." a voice whispered in his ear.

"Goten, let him go you idiot. It's my brother." Bra said suddenly. 

Instantly the dagger was removed from Trunks' throat. Trunks spun around to see Goten standing behind him wearing the guard outfit that he had used earlier to get into the palace. "Sorry about that Trunks." Goten said giving Trunks a nervous smile and scratching the back of his head in a move similar to his fathers. "I thought that you were one of the others coming to get Bra."

"What are you doing here? If the guards catch you here then you will be killed." Trunks told his sister and Goten.

"That is a fate that I am willing to face, if it means that I get to be with your sister Trunks." Goten replied as he wrapped an arm around Bra's waist.

"We were planning to leave during the ceremony. That way no one would miss us until it's too late." Bra added.

Trunks gave his sister a look. You two are planning to run away together?"

Bra and Goten nodded slowly. Trunks sighed. "You do have a plan on hiding from the king at least don't you?"

"We are going to meet Pan in a village near the border of Milma. I sent word to the Emperor of Milma and he agreed to give us refuge from father." Bra replied.

"Pan's going with you? But I thought that she would stay here. She has everything that she ever wanted." 

Goten shook his head. "Not everything Trunks."

Trunks looked at Goten funny. "What do you mean?"

"If you don't know it by now. I am not going to be the one to tell you."

"Goten, tell me what you are talking about before I get angry and call the guards on you."

Goten looked at Bra. "He is going to make a good King someday. Pan doesn't have everything that she wants because she doesn't have you."

"What do you mean?"

Bra let out a frustrated sigh. "You are an idiot Trunks. Pan is in love with you. She won't be happy until she is with you."

Trunks froze. "You are kidding right. There is no way that Pan is in love with me."

"She is, Trunks. No matter how hard she tries to fight it. She is."

Trunks shook his head. No, there was no way that what they were saying was true. "No, she's not. Every time that I am around her all she wants to do is try to kill me."

"That's because she feels like you betrayed her when you didn't keep your promise of protecting her." Goten replied.

Trunks suddenly felt as if his entire world was spinning round and round. He walked slowly over to Bra's bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Trunks? Are you okay?" Bra asked rushing to her brother's side.

Trunks didn't hear what Bra asked him. All he could think about what that Pan loved him. He didn't understand why this effected him so much. Hundreds of girls told him everyday that they were in love with him. Why was Pan any different? _Because she is Pan_. A little voice in the back of Trunks' head thought. _And because you love her. No! I don't love Pan. I can't. She is too stubborn, and arrogant. If we ever did marry all we would do would be fight like mother and father. _A small smile came to his lips at the thought of fighting with Pan and then getting to spend the night making up with her. 

Trunks shook his head to clear the thought. He was getting married. He had no time to think of what his life would be like if he was to marry Pan. "Trunks? Answer me please. Are you okay?" Bra's voice asked snapping Trunks out of his thoughts. 

Trunks looked up at his sister. "I have to go. It's almost time for the wedding." He stood up and looked at Goten. "Take care of my sister, or you will have to answer to me. I will send for you both when I become King. You will be safe then."

Bra nodded and gave her brother a hug. "I love you Trunks. Take care."

Trunks smiled sadly and returned his sister's hug. "I love you too Bra."

Trunks gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and shook Goten's hand. He then turned and left the room. "Do you have any idea what is wrong with my brother?" Bra asked Goten.

"The only thing that I can think of is that he is beginning to realize that he is in love with Pan." 

***

The main thrown room was filled with people as Trunks walked into the room and took his place at the foot of the thrown of his parents. As he did, Trunks spotted Uub standing near the edge of the crowd. It was hard to tell what Uub's expression meant but Trunks was sure that Uub felt about the same way the he felt at that moment. "Smile boy. Today is your wedding day." The Bishop Piccolo told Trunks as he noticed the Prince's sad look. (A/N: I had to find a way to drag Piccolo into this story. And I think I did it quiet nicely by making Piccolo a Priest. I mean come on. Namek's are asexual and priests are supposed to be celibate. So I figured that it would fit. Okay, I'll shut up and go back to the story.)

"That's easy for you to say. You never have to worry about getting married." Trunks replied.

Piccolo did not reply but Trunks could see the laughter in his eyes. A few moments later the hall was filled with the sound of trumpets signaling the arrival of Marron. Trunks turned and watched as Marron began her march to his side. With every step that Marron took. The dread in Trunks grew. He began to wish that he were anywhere but here. _If it was Pan that I was marrying. I would be eager to get married._ Trunks thought to himself. _What? What am I talking about? Getting married to Pan? Oh my God. I'm in love with Pan._

Panic filled Trunks. He had to get out of here. There was no way on earth he could even think about being married to Marron, not when it was Pan he loved. Trunks blinked and realized that Marron was standing beside him and already he had taken her arm and faced Piccolo. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today for the marriage of Prince Trunks and Lady Marron of Esha. If there be anyone who knows why these two people should not be joined in marriage. Speak now or forever hold you peace." Piccolo began.

"I do." Marron said suddenly.

Trunks looked at Marron shocked. "Huh?"

Marron sighed. "Trunks, I'm sorry. I don't love you and I don't want to be stuck in a loveless marriage. I hope that you will understand…"

Trunks' face lit up in a huge smile. "I understand how you feel completely. Might I ask who you are in love with."

"Uub." Marron whispered.

Trunks' smile grew even larger. Before anyone had a chance to react. Trunks raced over to Uub and pulled her out of the crowd. "What are you doing?" Uub shouted, as he was drug to Marron's side.

"Trying to make sure that you are going to get a happy ending my friend." Trunks replied as he pulled back the hood of Uub's robe. "Marron tell him what you just told me."

"I love you Uub."

Uub's mouth fell open. "But I thought that you hated me."

Marron shook her head. "No, you didn't give me a chance to reply before you left. I do love you Uub."

Uub grabbed Marron and began spinning her around. "I love you so much. You don't know how long I have waited to hear you say that you love me back." Uub told Marron as he placed her down and kissed her deeply.

"Ahem!" Duke Krillian said loudly.

The two stopped kissing and looked at Marron's father. "Daddy, I can explain. If you just give me a chance…"

Krillian held up his hand for silence. "There is no need for you to explain. I am not one to stop love. I wanted only to ask if there was still to be a wedding. Because if there is…"

"Oh just get to the point Krillian. They don't have all day for you to babble on and on." 18 shouted at her husband.

"I was getting there. If you two want to marry, you have mine and your mother's blessing to."

Marron smiled. "Thank you Daddy."

"Wait. We can't get married." Uub told her.

"Why not?" Krillian and 18 asked at the same time, angry that this young man who claimed to love their daughter was now refusing her hand in marriage.

"Forgive me you Lordship. I did not mean that I did not want to marry Marron. It's just that I have nothing to offer Marron. She deserves someone better than me." Uub replied sadly.

"That can easily be take care of." Trunks replied. "I need a sword. So one get me a sword."

Instantly one of the knights who came to the wedding handed Trunks a sword. "Here you are sire."

Trunks nodded his thanks and motioned for Uub to kneel before him. Uub did as he was told and Trunks gently tapped him on both of his shoulders. "You have already been made of Knight of this land. Now Uub you are made the head of the Princes' guard. It is now your job to protect myself and my future children from anything that might arise. You are hereby given a place in the palace for you to stay as long as you like. Now arise and marry Marron before she changes her mind!"

Uub smiled at his friend and stood up. "But what about you? Aren't you going to be alone now?"

Trunks shook his head. "No. I just have to go off and find the one that I am in love with."

"Are you two ready now?" Piccolo asked.

Marron and Uub looked at each other. "Ready?" Uub asked.

Marron nodded. "As I will ever be."

Trunks took this as his cue to exit. "Brat, where do you think that you are going?" Vegeta shouted as Trunks began to leave.

"To find Pan and tell her that I can't live without her." Trunks replied.

"We had a deal that you won't see her again." 

"I'm breaking the deal father. And this time you can't stop me."

Before Vegeta could reply, Trunks stormed out of the room. Vegeta sat back down on his thrown. "Are you going to stop him?" Bulma asked. 

Vegeta shook his head. "Why should I when the brat is finally acting the way that a Prince should act?"

Bulma smiled and kissed Vegeta on the cheek. She knew that that was his way of saying that he was proud of his son. She turned to Piccolo and nodded. "You may continue where you were."

***

Pan bit back tears as she tightened the straps of her saddle on her horse. She was sure that Trunks and Marron were now enjoying themselves on their honeymoon. Pan felt the sting of jealously at the thought to Trunks being with Marron. Pan shook her head and went back to work. The faster she got her horse saddled the faster she could leave and get away from Trunks. Pan knew that she had herself to blame for this. Maybe if she had not tried to seek revenge against the king. The she could be happy in her little forest. Stealing from the rich to annoy the king.

But no, she just had to go through with her plan of kidnapping the Prince. Of course if she had never went through with her plan, then her uncle and Bra would have never met and fallen in love. Pan smiled at that fact. Goten and Bra made such a cute couple. She was glad that they had found each other. She also felt sad because she knew that she would never feel the love that those two shared. Pan knew that she was in love with Trunks and would never find happiness without him. 

It was then that Pan heard the sound of someone entering into the stable where she was. "I told you boy. Tell the innkeeper that I am not hungry and I will be leaving soon." Pan said thinking that the person was the annoying stable boy who would not leave her alone.

"I am afraid that I am not a boy, but I do hope that I can convince you not to leave." a voice said. 

Pan turned to see Trunks standing at the entrance to the stable. His cloths were filthy and dusty from his travels but to Pan he looked as handsome as ever. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your wife Marron?" Pan asked as she picked up and brush and began brushing her horse. Trying to ignore the fact that she was thrilled Trunks was here.

Trunks shook his head. "No. That's Uub's job."

Pan gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean by that?"

"I didn't marry Marron, Pan. Uub did."

Pan dropped the brush. "What…what did you just say?"

"I didn't marry Marron." Trunks said walking towards Pan.

"Why are you here then? I thought that you made deal with your father never to see me again." Pan asked as she picked up the brush and returned to her work.

"I came here to tell you something. As for the deal I broke it."

"Well, you are here. So what is so important that you just had to tell me?"

"I love you." Trunks said as he walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Again Pan dropped the brush, but this time she didn't make a move to pick it up. She just stood there as Trunks slowly turned her around. When Trunks had Pan facing him, he was shocked to find that she was crying. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I thought that you felt the same way. I was wrong."

With that he let Pan go. Trunks turned and felt as if his heart was breaking. Bra and Goten had been wrong. Pan didn't love him. Otherwise why would she be crying? Before Trunks could go anywhere, he felt a hand grab his wrist and turn him around. Then he felt a pair of warm lips press against his own. Instantly Trunks' heart began to race. He was positive that Pan could hear it. _So this is what heaven feels like?_ Trunks thought to himself as he deepened the kiss._ I think that I could get used to this._

"I love you too Trunks." Pan told him after the kiss had ended and they both had caught their breath.

"Marry me." Trunks said kissing Pan again.

"We will fight all the time and I will probably make a terrible Queen." Pan replied.

Trunks smiled at her. "Half the fun of fighting is to get to make up. And as for the queen part, you care about the people of this land as much as I do. You will make a wonderful queen."

Pan smiled and kissed Trunks again. "You aren't going to take no for an answer are you?"

Trunks shook his head. "Nope."

"Then my handsome Prince, my answer will have to be yes."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Wow! This is my longest chapter ever. I never thought that I would ever finish it. I hope that you enjoy it and don't worry. There will be one more chapter after this. To tell what happens to the couples of this story in the future. Just don't forget to review. It makes me feel loved if you do. 


End file.
